Fleur de l'âge
by Chi du ciel
Summary: James T. Kirk doit rapatrier sur Terre une dénommée Mino, espionne de la Fédération. Ce qui semblait être jusqu'alors une simple mission de routine tourne bien vite au cauchemar … slash K/S
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement : je ne sais pas encore si je ferais des scènes de sexe ni même si elles seront explicites, j'y réfléchit encore.

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 1

Jim détestait être délesté des quelques heures de sommeil qu'on lui accordait, d'autant plus lorsqu'un bureaucrate s'en chargeait en le réclamant sur un canal prioritaire.

Le computeur semblait s'être transformé en disque rayé en demandant à répétition au capitaine si il souhaitait prendre l'appel. Kirk n'avait qu'une envie : le faire taire et continuer de dormir en paix ; il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre d'envoyer balader un officier supérieur sous prétexte qu'il l'avait tiré d'un sommeil réparateur. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, il se redressa et grommela à l'ordinateur de le brancher sur la fréquence.

- Capitaine Kirk …

- Monsieur …

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

_Ben voyons !_

- Mais pas du tout.

- Starfleet m'a chargé de vous informer d'une mission de toute première importance. Il est primordial que vous la meniez à bien et la remplissiez avec succès.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Soupira Kirk. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Nous communiquions avec une espèce proche d'être vivant sur une planète appelée la Blue Pearl, dont les cordonnées ont déjà été envoyée à votre vaisseau. Notre " correspondante " si je puis l'appeler ainsi, répondait au nom de Mino et nous confiait de précieuses informations sur l'étude de son peuple et de sa société, mais aussi des cartes stellaires des Empires Klingons et Romuliens, parfois même des plans de vaisseaux ou d'attaques. J'ignore d'où elle tenait ses informations, mais tout ce qu'elle nous a confié jusqu'alors était parfaitement juste.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que j'ai à faire là dedans. Marmonna Jim en se frottant les yeux.

- J'y viens. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec Mino depuis plusieurs jours déjà et cela inquiètes beaucoup des personnalités importantes de la FI. Nous lui avions promit l'immunité diplomatique en échange des précieuses informations qu'elle nous a confiée. J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez sur sa planète et que vous la retrouviez le plus vite possible, et au mieux, vivante.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Capitaine Kirk ? C'est un ordre !

Le général lui raccrocha au nez. Jim n'avait pas encore quitté son lit qu'il avait déjà l'impression de s'être levé du pied gauche. Le mieux serait d'aller sur la passerelle directement et de diriger le vaisseau vers le cap donné. Il ne se sentait plus du tout fatigué et était même terriblement énervé.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Jim appuya sur un bouton qui la déverrouilla, laissant entrer un Spock pressé qui avançait à grande enjambée en parlant excessivement vite.

- Capitaine, nous avons reçut un message du général …

Et sans crier gare, ni même sans raison apparente, Spock trébucha et s'étala de tout son long face contre terre. L'effet de surprise fut tel que Jim n'envisagea même pas l'idée de l'aider à se relever. Voir Spock tomber d'une façon aussi inhabituelle - surtout pour un vulcain - avait quelque chose d'hilarant et peut-être même de mignon. Jim, médusé, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son ami et pourquoi il n'avait pas réussit à redresser son équilibre.

- Spock ? Appela t-il prudemment.

Le vulcain se releva d'un bon, les joues légèrement vertes mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, Jim l'arrêta.

- Je viens de discuter avec le général. Je compte sur monsieur Sulu pour mettre le cap sur la planète Blue Pearl, mais ne pouvons nous pas déjeuner avant de nous rendre sur la passerelle ?

- Si si, bien entendu.

Jim dévisagea Spock. Celui ci avait les yeux en papillotes, bouffis et cernés, mais son état ne semblait montrer aucune fatigue et même au contraire, une suractivité plutôt inquiétante. Kirk lui lança un regard soupçonneux et les deux hommes sortirent de la cabine. Jim commença à se diriger vers la cafétéria. Spock prit la direction opposée.

- Spock ? Appela t-il. La cantine est dans ce sens.

Le vulcain le regarda avec étonnement, puis comme si la mémoire lui était revenue, il fit un petit " oh " et pivota avant de repartir du bon côté. Jim était de plus en plus surprit par l'étrange comportement de son ami. Inquiet, il se rapprocha et chercha à aborder le sujet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non capitaine. Aucun facteurs n'indiquent une perturbation dans mon environnement habituel. Déclara t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La nervosité de Spock avait bien plus d'intérêt que cette mission qu'on lui avait confié. Jim commençait à la trouver troublante et terriblement inquiétante. Il était bien décidé à tirer au clair cet histoire le plus tôt possible.

La cafétéria n'était pas très peuplée. La majorité des membres de l'équipages étaient soit de service de nuit, soit encore en train de dormir. Alors qu'ils commandaient le repas, Kirk voulu vérifier l'état de concentration de son premier officier.

- Quelle heure est-il monsieur Spock ?

- six heures, douze minutes et trente secondes.

- L'horloge indique cinq heures, quarante six minutes et les secondes peut importe. Constata Jim en observant le cadrant au dessus du réservoir. Spock, vos repère spatio-temporels sont-ils déréglés ?

Spock ne répondit pas. Jim prit un air sévère et menaçant, sans paraître méchant. Il avait davantage l'impression de le réprimander gentiment.

- Spock ? Appela t-il sur un ton qui en disait long sur son humeur. Je ne suis pas homme du genre à aimer jouer au devinette.

- Je ne l'ai jamais nié capitaine ! Affirma le vulcain.

- Il ne s'agirait tout de même pas d'une …

Il baissa le ton plus bas.

- D'une nouvelle fièvre de sang ?

- Impossible capitaine.

Jim était rassuré, mais pas davantage éclairé sur la question. Finalement il décida de prendre son plateau et de faire comme si de rien était. Il savait Spock têtu lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui cacher ses problèmes, mais qu'importe. Il saurait tôt ou tard. Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir à une table où ils parlèrent de la mission qui les attendaient. Le vulcain semblait assez pessimiste quand au pourcentage de réussite de la mission.

- Mino ne donne plus signe de vie depuis une semaine, ce n'est pas si alarmant … remarqua Jim.

- En prenant plusieurs facteur en compte : la dangerosité de son travail et des informations qu'elle nous livrait, les innombrables possibilités de société régissant son pays … nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. Mieux vaudrait abaisser les bouclier avant d'arriver à proximité de Blue Pearl.

- Vous avez des hypothèses ?

- Nous avons bien trop peu d'information pour pouvoir en formuler une. Le facteur de probabilité serait d'une petitesse telle que nos chances pour qu'elle se révèle être la bonne serait proche de zéro. Je peux cependant affirmer que Mino peut aussi bien être une alliée qu'une espionne Klingonne ou Romulienne nous attirant dans un piège, un entité d'une intelligence supérieur à la nôtre, peut-être même un membre d'un gouvernement. Je peux en formuler quatorze million six cent douze mille cinq cent quarante deux autres.

- Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter ici dans ce cas. Dans combien de temps atteindrons nous la planète ?

- D'après mes calcul dans moins de huit heures.

L'intercom se mit à sonner. La voix d'Uhura résonna dans le pièce.

- Passerelle à capitaine, passerelle à capitaine.

Jim se leva en soupirant et alla répondre.

- Capitaine à passerelle je vous écoute.

- Nous arriverons sur la planète Blue Pearl dans moins d'une heure. Dois-je donner l'ordre de lancer une expédition ?

Jim se tourna vers Spock, qui semblait aussi surprit que lui. Cette fois, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un imposteur avait prit la place de son second. Jamais le vulcain n'avait fait une erreur de calcul jusqu'à ce jour.

- Capitaine ? Appela Uhura.

- Oui, préparer une équipe et dépliez les boucliers. J'arrive tout de suite.

Kirk se leva et attrapa Spock par le bras qui se laissa traîner avec réticence.

- Où allons nous capitaine ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée alors que nous soyons si près de la planète …

- Peu importe Spock. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Ne pourrait-on repousser à la fin de notre mission ?

- Non Spock. Vous faites des erreurs de calculs et accumulez maladresse sur maladresse. Vos problèmes pourraient causer de graves ennuis à l'équipage si nous nous trouvions dans une situation critique. Depuis ce matin vous semblez à côté de vos chaussure.

Lorsqu'il vit le vulcain regarder ses pieds avec étonnement et se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre il soupira.

- Ce n'est qu'une expression.

A leur grande surprise, ils furent accueillit par Mccoy, toisant du regard Spock avec un air de paternalisme.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama t-il. Ca fait trois jour que je vous attend.

- Si je puis me permettre …

- Je ne vous permet pas ! Allez vous asseoir.

Spock dévisagea Mccoy et constatant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à esquisser un refus, il s'exécuta, Jim le suivit avec intérêt.

- Bones ? Vous l'aviez convoqué ?

- Un peu que je l'avais fait Trois fois et trois fois il s'est fait porté absent. Avez vous un excuse monsieur Spock ?

- Je …

- Ce n'était tout de même pas cela qui vous troublait ? S'étonna Jim.

- Quoi donc ? Quoi donc s'étonna Mccoy.

- Monsieur Spock n'a plus aucun repère Spatio-temporel, fait preuve d'une maladresse qui ne lui ressemble guère et se trompe dans ses calculs.

- Si je pouvais …

- Dieu du ciel Spock ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore victime d'un phénomène biologique dont vous avez oublié de nous parler ! Je vous préviens je ne me casserais pas la tête à vous faire un bilan complet pour deviner ce qui vous perturbe. Cette fois vous allez nous le dire maintenant aussi humiliant que cela puisse être. Tant qu'on y est …

- Messieurs ! S'écria Spock. Je serais ravis de vous donner des explications si vous me laissiez parler.

Jim et Bones se turent, droit et l'air sévère, il le toisait d'un regard qui signifiait clairement " n'essayez pas de nous rouler "

- Je ne souffre véritablement d'aucun mal Vulcain mais plutôt commun à chaque créature de chaque espèce lorsqu'elle est soumise à des pressions et des situations déstabilisante, une surcharge de travail, une hausse du stress et une incapacité à pouvoir dormir. En d'autre terme plus simple : la fatigue.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent incrédules, se demandant si il tentait de fuir la question initiale ou si il disait la vérité. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé possible qu'un vulcain puisse tomber de fatigue.

- Mais je pensais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de dormir … S'étonna Jim.

- Je dors beaucoup moins que les humains et je suis capable de rester plus d'un mois éveillé, mais mon corps commence à s'en ressentir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche monsieur Spock ? Demanda Bones qui ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

- Un certain nombre de facteurs : je dois surveiller la passerelle lorsque le capitaine se repose et le conseiller lorsqu'il est éveillé. Ma présence est requise au laboratoire en temps qu'officier scientifique pour réaliser et assurer le bon déroulement d'analyse et parfois venir ne aide à monsieur Scott pour des réparations qui nécessite de la précision et des calculs extrêmement complexe. D'ordinaire je profite des permissions pour faire un pause mais cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'équipage n'a pas eu l'occasion de se reposer, et moi de même.

Kirk et Mccoy se dévisagèrent, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que le quotidien du vulcain était aussi chargé.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? S'étonna Jim.

- Il n'est pas dans ma nature de me plaindre, et je ne mérite pas de traitement de faveur comparé aux autres membres de l'équipage qui travaille autant que moi.

- Pas autant Monsieur Spock ! S'exclama Bones. Vous faites le travail de six hommes !

- Justement. L'équipage peu se permettre de laisser un homme se reposer mais pas six. Je ne peux pas manquer à mon devoir sous prétexte que mon état physique est quelque peu défaillant.

Jim et Bones étaient à présent ennuyé. Ils se sentaient honteux d'avoir douté de la bonne foi de Spock et de se plaindre de leur propre surcharge de travail. Kirk était d'autant plus mal à l'aise en songeant qu'aucun capitaine n'avait jusqu'alors épuisé son second à la tâche jusqu'à ce que celui ci n'arrive plus à marcher droit.

- Reposez-vous Spock. Ordonna t-il d'une voix calme et douce. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

- Capitaine, vous allez avoir besoin de mes services pour cette mission de sauvetage. Personne ne peu prévoir ce qui va arriver et si nous étions capturé, ma prise vulcaine pourrait vous êtres bien utile.

- Je ne peux pas vous emmener dans cet état.

- Je vous promet de dormir dès que nous serons de retour sur l'Enterprise. Mais il faut avant tout ramener Mino à bord. C'est notre priorité et le commandement approuverait.

Vaincu une fois de plus par la logique de Spock, Jim ne pu qu'approuver. Il hocha la tête et Spock se leva, quittant l'infirmerie.

- Jim, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Grogna Mccoy.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Bones. Que je l'y autorise ou non il viendra.

- C'est vous le capitaine tout de même ! Que faites vous de votre autorité ?

_Je me le demande. _Songea Kirk. Il sentait au plus profond de lui même que cette histoire allait mal finir, mais il ne pouvait y échapper, si ce n'était en faisant excessivement attention au fait et geste de son premier officier.

x x x

Et Voilà ! ma deuxième fanfic sur Star Trek.

Encore du K/S me direz vous. Hé oui, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. Et on en redemande XD

Je pense que cette fanfic sera plus courte que la précédente. Par contre, j'ignore encore si j'y intégrerais un Lemon. Je verrais bien si ça colle à la trame de l'histoire. Le personnage de Mino aura de l'importance mais restera assez transparent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez car il est dur de s'attacher à un personnage créé par les auteur de fanfic.

Pour ce qui est de la fin … et bien elle sera triste dans un sens mais se terminera mieux que celle de ma première fanfic. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais vous verrez bien ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: Bon. Un peu de chair fraîche pour ce chapitre ? =D

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 2

Les recherches de monsieur Spock avait démontré que la planète subissait cinq fois plus de radiations ultra-violette et infra-rouge que la planète terre lorsque son degré de pollution battait tous les records, et calcula qu'un être humain qui y serait né et y vivrait aurait une espérance de vie de moins de trente ans, ce qui laissait supposer que le peuple de Mino, si il vivait en surface, avait une technologie suffisamment avancée pour se protéger de ces rayons.

Bones lança un regard à Jim qui en disait long sur ses arrières pensées. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser discrètement les épaules, signifiant clairement qu'il n'y était pour rien. Spock avait beau avoir une logique intransigeante, il était totalement irrationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre santé. Et à deux doigts de se faire téléporter sur une planète qui ne répondait pas à leur appel, ses forces avaient atteint leur limites. Mccoy se maudit de ne pas lui avoir administré un tranquillisant en douce lorsqu'il se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie.

- Elle a pourtant une technologie suffisamment avancée pour envoyer des signaux à la Terre. Comment se fait-il que les habitants ne nous répondent pas ?

- En vue des informations qui sont à notre disposition, les probabilités pour que nous tombions droit dans un piège sont très élevée capitaine. Remarqua Spock. Je dirais d'environs 73,4 %

- Je sais. Soupira Jim. Avons nous seulement le choix ?

La réponse était bien évidement non. Spock montrait des signes d'impatience et chaque seconde qui s'écoulaient inquiétait un peu plus Kirk. Le vulcain n'était pas concentré sur la mission. C'était un fait évident. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit. Jim avait entendu parler de certains bourreaux de planètes peu fréquentables utilisant la fatigue pour faire plier leur victime, les transformant en de véritable légumes, prêt à faire tout ce qu'on leur ordonnait de faire. Laisser Spock venir avec eux était, à son goût, une très mauvaise idée, mais l'équipe aurait grand besoin de lui si, effectivement, c'était bien dans la gueule du loup qu'ils se jetaient. Les capacités vulcaines pourrait faire un bon effet de surprise si il était nécessaire de s'échapper.

_Je crois que je suis en train de faire une bêtise … _

- Energie. Ordonna t-il.

Et Scotty les téléporta là où ils avaient reçut le dernier signal de Mino. L'équipe d'exploration se retrouva alors dans une grotte plutôt sombre et totalement déserte. Spock eu en premier le réflexe de sortir son tricordeur pour inspecter leur environnement.

- Je dirais que nous sommes à 843 mètres en dessous de la surface de la planète. Je ne détecte aucun métal derrière les parois ni matériaux qui puisse constituer un computeur. L'engin qui lui permettait de communiquer devait donc faire moins d'un quart de se masse. Seule une technologie très avancée technologiquement pourrait réaliser une telle prouesse.

- Une société plus évoluée que la notre ?

- C'est bien possible.

- Alors pourquoi se rendre dans un endroit comme celui là pour contacter la Fédération ?

- Peut-être ne souhaitait-elle pas être surprise … Proposa un lieutenant.

- C'est très probable. Le général a précisé qu'elle donnait des informations sur son propre peuple à la Fédération, mais n'a pas précisé de quelle envergure.

- Etant donné qu'ils ne nous ont pas donné d'information je dirais que c'est confidentiel.

- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de critiquer, mais il n'est pas logique de leur part de ne pas nous avoir donné davantage d'information sur la planète, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Nous sommes dans un brouillard et nous ignorons totalement à quelle société nous avons à faire. Prudence est mère est sûreté capitaine. Mieux vaut se préparer au pire …

Jim hocha la tête et sortit son phaser.

- Sur paralysant. Ordonna t-il. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on tue Mino par erreur.

- On se sépare capitaine ?

- Il vaudrait mieux. Plus tôt on la retrouvera, plus vite nous pourrons retourner sur l'Enterprise. Spock, venez avec moi.

Le regard qu'il lui lança ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Spock était bien trop fatigué pour s'opposer au capitaine et se contenta donc de se rapprocher de lui, prêt à partir en exploration.

- Nous nous retrouverons dans une demi-heure ici même. Si vous trouver Mino ou … quoi que ce soit d'autre, appelez nous tout de suite.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête et chacun entra dans un couloir de la grotte. Jim pria pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas, puis songea que dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient être téléporté sur l'Enterprise.

Spock commença à marcher, tricordeur en main, vers la sortie la plus proche. Jim l'arrêta tout de suite.

- Vous l'avez dit vous même : nous ne savons pas dans quoi nous nous lançons. Vous feriez mieux de sortir votre phaser.

- Mais avec cet appareil je peux détecter la vie animale … cela nous sera d'une grande utilité si l'on veut retrouver Mino.

Jim tiqua. Spock était décidément totalement inconscient du danger qu'il encourait. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, il se posta devant lui, arme à la main.

- J'aimerais, si possible, ramener tous mes membres de l'équipage en un seul morceau. C'est pour cela que nous devons redoubler de prudence, à commencer par ne pas se placer en première ligne totalement désarmé dans un lieu excessivement sombre dont nous ne connaissons rien de la faune, de la flore et du peuple excessivement intelligent qui l'habite.

Et il partit devant, à pas de loup, évitant les stalagmites et les flaques d'eaux tout en cherchant un semblant de lumière dans cette galerie. Spock n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur son tricordeur, mais hormis des informations sur la consistance des roches et la potabilité de l'eau, il ne trouvait rien de concluant. Si Mino était passée par là, elle n'avait laissé aucune trace. D'ailleurs, peut-être son peuple vivait-il sous terre, ce qui expliquerait sa présence dans un tel endroit. Serait-elle seulement humaine ? A quoi ressemblerait-elle ? Comment ne pas la confondre avec un autre de ses congénères ou un imposteur se faisant passer pour elle ?

- Capitaine ? Etes-vous en colère ? Fini t-il par demander.

- Non monsieur Spock, mais votre insouciance a le dont de m'agacer. Vous êtes épuisé et donc beaucoup moins concentré sur notre mission. Vous auriez mieux fait de rester à bord.

- C'est vraiment cela qui vous dérange ?

Jim le regarda. Le vulcain était calme, comme toujours. Aucune émotion ne transperçaient son masque de glace.

- En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- Vous êtes de toute évidence très irrité et je suis la cause de ce problème. Par conséquent vous n'êtes gère plus concentré que moi.

Kirk savait qu'il avait raison, mais refusait de l'admettre. Ce n'était pas l'état de Spock qui le perturbait, c'était son mutisme.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Dit-il froidement.

Spock ne sembla pas comprendre. Jim se fit plus explicite.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez dans un tel état ? Je ne vous aurais fait ni reproches ni remarques ! Nous sommes devenu amis depuis tout ce temps et j'espérais que vous ayez suffisamment foi en moi pour m'avouer que vous aviez besoin de repos.

- Ca n'a rien à voir capitaine.

- Expliquez vous alors !

- Je pense que les humains connaissent mieux que les Vulcains l'embarra, et savent qu'il est embarrassant d'être montré faible et démuni devant une personne que l'on estime.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instant en silence. La colère de Jim s'était dissipée et il se sentit soudainement idiot et irresponsable. Il devait des excuses au vulcain.

- Spock …

L'intercom se mit à bipper. Jim le sortit de sa poche en songeant qu'il parlerait à son ami plus tard.

- Ici Kirk.

- Capitaine ! S'exclama un des hommes de l'équipe, je détecte un être vivant se situant à plus de deux mètres de ma position.

- Avez-vous pu le voir ?

- Négatif, mais mon tricordeur indique qu'il doit faire la taille d'un homme assez grand, ses battements de coeur son très rapides. Dois-je l'intercepter ?

- Surtout pas ! Restez où vous-êtes, ou mieux, reculez. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire.

- Cette choses me regarde depuis plus de deux minutes. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit agressive. Elle m'aurait déjà attaquée si c'était le cas.

- Ne discutez pas, le risque est trop grand. Revenez sur vos pas. Ordonna Jim.

- Désolé, la tentation est trop grande. J'approche.

Kirk avait l'abominable impression que plus personne ne l'écoutait sur son navire, que ce soit son premier officier ou de simples enseignes. Constatant qu'il allait hausser le ton, Spock l'arrêta.

- Capitaine. Quelque soit cette chose elle peut vous entendre depuis l'intercom et si vous vous montiez le ton trop haut cela pourrait l'effrayer. Dès lors je ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

Jim semblait réticent. L'Envie de réprimander l'enseigne ne lui manquait pas, mais Spock avait raison. Si il s'y prenait maintenant, ce serait peut-être la dernière chose qu'il entendrait. L'officier scientifique s'approcha du communicateur et chuchota.

- Regardez si cette chose à des griffes et des muscles puissants. Si c'est le cas faites demi-tour immédiatement. J'espère également que vous n'aurez pas à inspecter sa dentition …

- Ca a une peu très fine on dirait, et pas de poil, une couleur grisâtre … j'ai du mal à distinguer sa forme, mais ça ne semble pas très beau. Tien ! Elle a bougée.

- Enseigne ! Revenez tout de suite où je vous jure de vous envoyer sur le pire rafiot de Starfleet. Menaça le capitaine.

- Attendez, je vais pouvoir la voir, on dirait que sa mâchoire …

Dans l'intercom résonna un grognement guttural qui fit frémir Jim et figea Spock.

- Enseigne. Repartez tout de suite. Fit Spock d'un ton que Jim n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu.

- Je peux presque la toucher …

- Tout-de-suite ! Répéta lentement Spock avec une voix tremblante et menaçante.

Deux cris se succédèrent, puis des grognements bestiaux monstrueux, avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Jim et Spock se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi dire.

- Capitaine, si sa peau est vraiment aussi fine et pâle que l'enseigne nous l'a dit cette créature n'est pas adaptée pour survivre à la surface de cette planètes, le soleil brûlerait ses tissus externes et mourrait de cancers cutanés avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Cela signifie d'une part que cette créature se trouve dans son environnement naturel avec tous les atouts qu'elle peut en tirer et d'autre part que pour assurer la survie de son espèce elle ne se trouve sans doute pas seule.

Jim n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il tenta d'entrer en communication avec le second enseigne sans y parvenir. La radio ne donnait qu'un grésillement et des sons inaudibles parmi lesquels il cru reconnaître un grognement animal.

- Capitaine, mieux vaut prévenir l'Enterprise pour qu'il les téléporte à bord. Nous n'étions pas préparé à affronter ces choses et les hommes encore moins.

- Bien. Capitaine à Scott. Capitaine à Scott.

- Capitaine ? Répondit l'écossais. Que se passe t-il ? Un problème ?

- Un gros Scotty. Il faut que vous téléportiez tout de suite les hommes à bord. En commençant par …

- Les deux enseignes décédés étaient à l'ouest des galeries. Intervint Spock.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Très bien capitaine. Je vais me focaliser sur les hommes, mais je ne peux pas capter leurs signaux si ils ne restent pas immobile.

- Patientez un instant monsieur Scott.

Jim referma le communicateur et se brancha sur la fréquence générale des membres de l'équipe.

- Ici le capitaine Kirk. Que tous les hommes se placent dans un lieu puisse leur servir de cachette et restent immobiles. Vous allez être rapatriés sur l'Enterprise.

- Capitaine ? Appela un des hommes. Je vois quelque chose bouger devant moi.

- C'est un autre enseigne ?

- Non ! C'est beaucoup trop gros.

- Tirez !

La communication fut coupée après un concerto de cris bestiaux. Jim sentait son coeur battre à tout rompe. Il se brancha à nouveau sur le canal de l'Enterprise.

- Scott ! Dépêchez vous !

- Nous avons un problème capitaine ! Les téléporteurs sont hors services, il me faudra au moins un quart d'heure pour le remettre en marche.

- Mais nous n'avons pas un quart d'heure !

- Je ne peux pas faire mieux ! Si ce n'est vous indiquer votre position depuis les écrans. J'ai perdu trois signaux. Les trois autres sont immobiles. En vous comptant vous et monsieur Spock, vous n'êtes que cinq, pourtant mon écran indique qu'une dizaine d'autres créatures à sang chaud se promènent dans les galeries.

- Faites de votre mieux Scotty mais surtout faites vite !

Il raccrocha et contacta à nouveau les enseignes.

- Changement de plan : engagez vous tous dans la galerie est au pas de course, et si vous voyez quoi que ce soit tirez.

Il raccrocha, lança à Spock un regard anxieux et commença à avancer dans la galerie.

- Il faut nous éloigner le plus possible de ces choses tant que nous le pouvons.

- L'idéal serait d'atteindre la surface. Remarqua Spock, je ne pense pas que ces créatures apprécient la lumière du jour.

- Nous sommes mal partit visiblement parce que cette galerie a plutôt l'air de s'enfoncer sous terre.

- Ne nous fions pas aux apparence, même si celle ci ne sont pas très encourageante.

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence. Spock trébuchait de temps à autre et Jim fini par se rapprocher de lui pour l'aider à se redresser lorsqu'il manquait de piquer une bûche.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir devant. Je vous ralentit.

- Je ne vous abandonnerais pas.

- Votre comportement est illogique. Si nous mourrons tous les deux la mission aurait fait bien pire qu'échouer.

- Je pense que vous êtes autant - peut-être même plus - important que moi en temps que premier et unique second officier mi-humain mi-vulcain.

Spock se crispa. Il n'aimait guère qu'on lui rappelle ses origines mais prit la remarque de Jim comme un compliment venant de sa part.

Jim avait parfaitement comprit que Spock étaient à bout de force. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une intersection. L'un des couloir donnait sur un cul de sac, l'autre se continuait toujours plus profondément.

- Reposons nous un moment là. Proposa Jim. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Spock n'avait même plus la force de répliquer. Ils se laissèrent glisser le long de la parois et Spock se permit de fermer un instant les yeux. Jim savait qu'il prenait un gros risque, mais que pouvait-il faire de mieux ? Il se refusait à abandonner les trois hommes laissé derrière lui et Spock ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Scotty règle vite le téléporteur. Le sort de Mino ne l'intéressait plus guère, il souhaitait juste ramener les hommes qui lui restait en vie.

- Spock ? Je vous disais que vous étiez inconscient, mais ce que je fais est totalement dépourvu de sens.

- Oui, mais cela vous ressemble.

- C'est à dire ?

- Vous n'êtes pas homme du genre à fuir la mort mais à l'affronter avec courage.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible et il sombrait lentement dans un état de somnolence. Sa tête dodelina de droite à gauche avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Jim, qui eu un soubresaut de surprise.

- Spock ? Spock ? Ne vous endormez pas maintenant !

Il le secoua avec force.

- Reprenez-vos esprit ! J'ai encore besoin de vous. Un tout petit peu, restez éveillé un tout petit peu et je vous promet que vous pourrez vous reposer ensuite.

- Capitaine … murmura t-il. Mon état physique ne me le permettra pas.

- Faites un effort. Je vous promet que tout ira bien.

- J'en doute. Les trois hommes qui sont morts avaient des phasers et si ils ne s'en sont pas servit, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de les tirer. Je doute que nous ayons le temps de le faire en sachant que nous seront en sous nombre.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

- Il est probable que les enseignes soient déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Jim s'apprêta à répliquer mais fini par se taire. Il savait que Spock avait raison et que leur chance de survie étaient mince, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à adopter son pessimisme. Ne serait-ce que pour se persuader lui même.

- Capitaine !

Jim leva la tête et cru rayonner de bonheur en voyant un enseigne courir vers eux. Il ne semblait ni blessé ni poursuivit. Kirk se leva en prenant soin d'appuyer Spock contre la parois et cria d'où il était.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Capitaine ! Les autres sont morts ! Ces créatures sont …

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre lorsque une chose énorme sauta de la galerie inexplorée et se jeta sur les deux hommes. Jim eu le réflexe de se baisser juste à temps. L'enseigne non. La créature sauta sur lui et l'attrapa dans sa gueule, broyant sa colonne vertébrale et ses vertèbre dans un claquement de mâchoire. Un flot de sang jaillit comme de l'eau d'une fontaine, et Jim eu tout le loisir de regarder cette monstruosité qui avait tué le reste de ses hommes.

Elle semblait pouvoir se tenir aussi bien debout que sur ses quartes pattes, avait un corps presque semblable à celui d'un humain, des jambes et des bras longs, des doigts fin et crochu, la peau aussi pâle que l'avait décrit la première victime. Mais c'était sa tête qui était la plus monstrueuse. Sa gueule en occupait la majeure partie. Son nez était simplement constitué de deux trou naseaux. Il n'avait pas de lèvres pour recouvrir ses dents et ses gencives à découvertes, ni d'yeux pour le voir.

Jim comprit bien vite qu'ils n'avaient que deux moyens possible pour les repérer : l'ouïe ou l'odorat. Celui de la créature était faussé par le sang de l'enseigne qui s'écoulait sur son corps blanchâtre, ils avaient une chance de s'échapper.

Spock s'était levé et regardait la chose avec un air indifférent, mais dans ses yeux se lisaient clairement la peur et le doute. Jim commença à reculer en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, mais trois autres bêtes arrivèrent par le couloir d'où était apparut l'enseigne, ainsi que cinq autre d'où était venu leur premier compatriote. Spock réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa Jim par la taille, couru jusqu'au cul-de-sac et tira avec son phaser sur le mur et le plafond qui les entouraient. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et avant même que les choses n'aient pu réagir, le plafond s'effondra et emprisonna les deux hommes derrière un rideau de gravât.

x x x

MOUHAHAHA ! En avant première mon rire diabolique.

Bouh ! Ca fait très film d'horreur tout ça. Ce chapitre a été galère à écrire mais était en même temps indispensable. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils retrouvent Mino sans un minimum de difficultés. Ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre aura également une grande incidence sur la suite de l'histoire.

Quelqu'un veut un steak ? =)


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: Pour l'instant rien d'explicite n'est programmé.

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 3

Jim se réveilla de quelques minutes d'inconscience tout au plus. La première remarque qu'il pu faire était qu'il ne voyait même pas ses mains. L'obscurité était totale. Il chercha dans sa mémoire la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans un tel endroit, puis tout le revient à l'esprit. Les créatures, l'attaque, et Spock …

Spock ! Où était-il ? Jim posa les mains au sol et tâtonna, constatant bien vite qu'il n'était pas tombé bien loin d'un véritable mur de cailloux qui le séparait de la galerie. Ils étaient coincé dans le cul-de-sac, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise choses dans le fond lorsqu'on savait ce qui s'y trouvait.

Mais le vulcain ? Et si il avait été enterré sous les débris ? Jim n'osa même pas y penser. Il commença à tâter le long de cette parois improvisée, espérant aux pire qu'il n'aurait eu que la jambe coincé sous un rocher, cherchant à se rassurer mentalement. Spock était peu être un peu plus loin derrière lui. Il y avait un écart d'au moins cinq mètres entre le fond et sa position. Il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie parce qu'il était toujours inconscient. Epuisé physiquement, il avait été assommé par le choc et ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Jim s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'il fit rouler une pierre sur le sol. Un petit grognement se fit entendre.

Jim se figea. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait. Restant immobile quelques instant, il envisagea les différentes hypothèses qui s'offraient à lui.

La première : il s'agissait du produit de son imagination, mais il en doutait fortement, et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il se persuadait que les chances étaient nulle. Il était certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Cela aurait aussi bien pu être monsieur Spock qui avait reprit conscience et qui avait envisagé la même chose que lui.

Peut-être, en s'enfermant eux même, s'étaient-ils condamné avec une de ces créatures qui les avaient attaqué.

Jim songea qu'il avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir été dévoré plus tôt, et donc que son odorat ne l'avait pas aidé à le localiser. Seul l'ouïe lui était utile. Il devait se déplacer en silence pour ne pas laisser la bête s'approcher de lui. Plaquant ses deux mains devant sa bouche et son nez pour masquer le son de sa respiration, il pria pour ne pas faire un bruit de trop.

Accroupit, il commença à se déplacer prudemment vers la droite, en espérant que rien ne le trahirait, qu'il ne bougerait aucune pierre ni ne ferait de faux mouvement. Il savait que la chose s'était déplacée elle aussi. Sa taille et sa force ne lui permettait pas de passer inaperçue. Sa respiration était à peine audible mais bien reconnaissable. Il n'aurait su dire d'où elle venait.

Jim se retrouva bien vite dos au mur, sans savoir où se trouvait cette chose. La peur lui avait vidé l'esprit. Son imagination lui jouait des tours au moment où elle ne l'aurait pas du. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre partout à la fois, mais il savait que lorsqu'elle se trahirait par un son, il le reconnaîtrait parmi tout les autres.

Jim fut certain ne n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur pour sa vie. Il était démuni face à cette menace qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer, contraint d'attendre en priant qu'un miracle vienne le sauver, mais surtout, il était seul pour l'affronter. En prenant tant de soin pour masquer sa respiration, il en avait la tête qui tournait, l'impression de suffoquer, qui petit à petit devenait un danger tout aussi grand que cette chose tapie dans l'ombre. Jim se permit de reprendre une respiration plus régulière.

Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Spock. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il aurait du le forcer à rester sur l'Enterprise. Comment pourrait-il retourner sur son vaisseau en ayant laissé derrière lui les cadavres de six hommes de son premier officier derrière lui ?

Jim recouvrit avec plus de force sa respiration. Il sentait presque le souffle de cette chose au dessus de sa tête. L'avait-elle repéré ou cherchait-elle simplement son emplacement ? Il serra les dents et attendit, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il commençait à nouveau à d'oxygène. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait de mieux entre mourir d'asphyxie ou dévoré par un monstre abominable.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, comme celui d'un os qui se broie. Presque immédiatement, quelque chose tomba sur ses genoux. Jim cru bien mourir d'une crise cardiaque. La seule hypothèse qui lui venait à l'esprit était que la créature avait attrapée Spock et que c'était son corps qui gisait sur ses genoux. Jim du plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler le nom de son ami.

Une lumière apparut soudainement. Jim sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, incapable d'ouvrir le yeux, habitué à l'obscurité, il lui fallu quelque instant pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La source de lumière était dégagée par une jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus de douze ans armée d'une lampe torche, et ce qui reposait sur ses genoux n'était ni plus ni moins la tête du monstre, le crâne fracassé par un piolet. Il se dégagea d'un bond mais ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un immense soulagement.

- Vous avez eu de la chance que j'ai trouvé refuge dans cette impasse … nota la pré-adolescente.

Jim reprenait son souffle, l'esprit troublé et confus. Il avait l'impression de se vider lentement de ses forces en même temps que de sa peur. Il se laissa tomber le long de la parois et releva la tête vers elle.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

Elle lui tendit la main : son regard et sa voix n'étaient pas celles d'une enfant.

- Je suis Mino.

- Je vous imaginais plus vieille. Reconnu Kirk.

- Les apparences ne comptent pas beaucoup pour mon peuple. Je suis probablement plus vieille et plus expérimentée que vous.

Jim fini par lui tendre la main et constata qu'elle avait beaucoup de poigne pour une fille prépubère.

- Où est Spock ? Demanda t-il soudainement en regardant de droite à gauche.

- Votre ami ? Il a roulé au fond de la grotte au moment où vous avez atterrit de l'autre côté du mur de pierre. Mais je n'ai pas osé le bouger à cause de cette chose blanche. Elle l'aurait facilement repérée.

- Et vous ?

- Lorsque je ne parle pas je n'émet aucun son. Il ne peuvent pas me voir et j'ai en ma possession une technologie suffisamment avancée pour les mettre en déroute.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au piolet planté dans le crâne du monstre.

- … même si des fois il faut savoir revenir aux vieilles méthodes.

Jim hocha la tête et couru voir son premier officier. Spock était allongé, inconscient, le bras gauche tordu dans une drôle de position, cassé probablement, mais il respirait.

- Mon Dieu … soupira Jim en bénissant le ciel de l'avoir épargné.

- Vous êtes resté très peu de temps inconscient. J'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait et c'était très risqué. Les chances pour que son plan fonctionne n'était pas plus de 12% contre 32 si il vous avait laissé pour faire diversion avec les créatures. Ce n'était pas un comportement très logique. Vous auriez pu y rester tous les deux avec un taux de probabilité si faible. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de vous laisser derrière et de se protéger lui même.

- Vous parlez comme lui. Nota Jim.

- Je sais, mon peuple a une science infuse.

Kirk se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Qui es-tu ? Qui est ton peuple ? Pourquoi as-tu contacté la Fédération ?

Mino haussa les épaules.

- Les miens sont envoyé à la naissance depuis notre planète mère dans les différents systèmes solaires pour y faire office de guide. Chaque planète où s'est développée une civilisation a connu un être de notre espèce. Notre objectif est de guider ces peuples sur la voie qui leur apportera le meilleur développement possible. Les Vulcains, par exemple, on connu Surak, qui leur a enseigner les bienfait de la logique sur leurs esprits. Mais si nos connaissances sont illimitées, nous ne pouvons prédire l'avenir, si bien que lorsque nous arrivons sur une planète, nous savons que notre venue apportera de grand changement. Nous ignorons simplement les quels. En venant dans ce monde, j'ai tenté de faire évoluer ce peuple qui, au contraire, s'est mené tout droit à la mort. Ayant échoué dans ma mission, je n'eut pas le droit de connaître le repos et fut condamnée à errer éternellement sur cette planète déserte.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit.

- Cependant j'ai reçu un appel de ma planète mère, il y a deux ans de cela. On me donna une occasion de me racheter avec une nouvelle mission, peut-être plus difficile dans un sens, qui me donnerais le droit de mourir comme tout être et de trouver le repos. Je devais pour la remplir à bien entrer en contact avec la Terre et leur fournir des informations sur leurs ennemis. Je me suis réfugiée dans les grottes car le soleil brûlait ma peau, et j'ai rencontré ces choses blanches, qui ont trouvé refuge sous terre il y a des siècles de cela. J'ai vite comprit qu'elles étaient dangereuses et je les ai mit en déroute pour la plupart. A présent il me craignent bien trop pour m'attaquer, du moins c'est que je pensais, car la faim, semble t-il, a eu raison de leur sagesse. Elle ne pouvait me trouver autrement qu'en me touchant, et je n'ai pas été très prudente. Elles trouvé ma cachette et on détruit mon matériel, je me suis réfugiée ici et j'ai attendu, sachant tôt ou tard que vous viendriez me chercher.

Jim passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant que dire. Si au cours de ses expéditions, il avait rencontré toute sorte de créature à l'intelligence supérieure, jamais encore il n'avait rencontré une créature doté de la science infuse, qui plus est faisant la moitié de sa taille.

- Vos connaissances peuvent-elles soigner mon officier ?

- En théorie oui, mais cela m'est interdit. Je dois mener à bien ma mission comme le ferait une humaine de douze ans.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a demandé de faire mais ça me semblera compliqué.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tout dépend de la façon dont se déroulerons les événements.

Kirk hésita puis fini par demander :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous mourir ?

- Avez-vous déjà lui un livre de Simone de Beauvoir intitulé " tous les hommes sont mortel " ?

- Entre vous et moi je n'ai plus lu depuis longtemps.

- Ce roman raconte l'histoire d'un homme immortel, dont la vie est terriblement fade et ennuyeuse, pour la simple et bonne raison que la vie n'a de sens que parce qu'elle est éphémère. Je ne souhaite pas mourir, je veux simplement être mortelle, droit qui me sera accordé si je mène à bien cette mission.

Elle montra d'un geste la cave dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Appelez vous cela une vie capitaine ?

Jim ouvrit la bouche, mais le referma aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il avait comprit où elle voulait en venir.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas me parler de la nature de cette mission ?

- On m'informe au fur et à mesure de ce que je dois faire pour arriver à son terme, mais moi même je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne.

- Et si votre mission était … disons … néfaste pour notre peuple ?

- Impossible. Comme je vous l'ai dit nous ne servons qu'à faire évoluer les sociétés dans la voie qui leur est la plus favorable.

Jim soupira, puis se redirigea vers Spock. Il était toujours inconscient, mais sa respiration était normale et rien ne laissait supposer que ses jours étaient en danger. Il devait récupérer le sommeil qui lui manquait.

Kirk ressentit un immense sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de l'avoir emmené avec lui, ayant mit sa vie en danger. En fait, il regrettait bien davantage : jamais il n'aurait du mener cette expédition comme il l'avait fait. Ils auraient du rester groupé depuis le début pour mieux se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il était responsable de la mort de ses hommes et des blessures de Spock.

Jim songea qu'il aurait tout le loisir de se lamenter sur son incompétence une fois qu'ils seraient sur l'Enterprise. Il se demanda si les Vulcains étaient plus lourd que les humains et souleva Spock. Le fait est qu'il n'était pas léger, mais beaucoup moins lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il pourrait supporter son poids pour une petite marche.

- N'y a t-il aucune sortie ? Demanda t-il à Mino.

- Il y en a bien une, mais j'en ai condamné l'accès.

- Si vous pouviez l'ouvrir …

- Cela risque d'être inutile et surtout suicidaire. Tout d'abord parce que le nid des Choses blanches se trouvent de l'autre côté, et ensuite …

Un grattement se fit entendre, provenant de l'autre côté du mur de gravât qui les avaient enfermé.

- … elles vont nous libérer toute seule.

- Vous n'avez rien pour les affronter ?

- Je suis immortelle. Rappela t-elle, expliquant par ce même fait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre à l'idée d'être dévorée vivante par des monstres.

Jim resserra sa prise sur Spock et attrapa d'une main son communicateur.

- Scotty vous m'entendez ?

- Capitaine ! On craignait le pire !

- Dites moi que vous pouvez nous téléporter tout de suite ou vous n'aurez bientôt plus que nos carcasse à ramener à bord.

- D'une minute à l'autre.

Une pierre qui était tombée au sommet de cette parois roula jusqu'au pied de Kirk. Le premier des montres tenta de faire passer sa tête sans une parvenir, poussant un beuglement de colère tandis que les autres continuaient à creuser à une vitesse fulgurante.

Mino se plaça juste dernière lui, l'attrapant par le bras comme pour le rassurer. En d'autre circonstance, Jim aurait crut qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie.

- J'aimerais que vous surviviez à tout cela, vous et monsieur Spock. Reconnu t-elle.

- J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi. Répondit Kirk en resserrant son emprise sur Spock.

Les Choses blanches - comme les appelait Mino - n'étaient qu'à quelques secondes de débloquer une passage suffisamment large pour que leur corps puisse passer.

- Scotty ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

- J'y suis capitaine ! Prêt à la téléportation.

Les créatures poussèrent une dernière pierre et déferlèrent le long du mur, descendant à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'au petit groupe, attendant d'être téléporté ou dévoré. Une rayon de lumière les enveloppa et les fit disparaître. Le monstre qui s'était jeté sur eux roula dans le poussière, piétiné par ses semblables, poussa un cris de douleur et de surprise.

* * *

Kirk n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'explication à l'équipage sur ce qu'il était advenu dans cette grotte. Il avait sans doute eu bien trop de chose à faire, à commencer par emmener monsieur Spock à l'infirmerie, recevoir les remontrance de Mccoy, mettre à jour du journal de bord et annoncer de la mort des enseignes à leur famille, le travail le plus dur qu'on lui ai demandé de faire jusqu'à ce jour.

Jim se sentait fatigué. Non pas une fatigue physique mais psychologique. Il avait besoin de calme. Son premier geste fut de se diriger vers sa cabine, mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas la solitude qu'il recherchait.

Il se redirigea vers l'infirmerie. Par chance, Bones ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'aurait pas supporté davantage de critiques. Jim entra dans la chambre ou monsieur Spock avait été installé et s'allongea sur un lit voisin. Son bras avait été plâtré et bandé, probablement dans son sommeil. Il semblait apaisé, profitant enfin de la situation pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il lui manquait. Kirk se tourna vers le plafond et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine.

- J'ignore si vous pouvez m'entendre, mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. A bien y réfléchir, je préférerais que vous n'entendiez rien de ce que je vais vous dire. Vous avez sans doute bien assez avec vos propres problèmes sans avoir à endosser les miens. Six hommes sont mort aujourd'hui. J'ai choisi six hommes pour mourir plutôt que six autre. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi était-ce à eux de mourir ? J'ignorais même leur nom jusqu'à ce que je soit contraint d'annoncer leur décès à leur famille. Ils étaient abattu, mais moi, j'étais incapable de me sentir triste. Il n'y avait qu'un immense sentiment de culpabilité en moi. J'ai envoyé ces hommes à la mort. Qui de ces monstres qui nous attendaient là bas ou de moi est le plus responsable ?

Il poussa un long soupir.

- Et pourtant vous m'aviez prévenu du danger. Vous n'avez cessé de me répéter comme les risques étaient grands. J'aurais du vous écouter. Vous avez toujours raison Spock. Pour un humain cela en devient presque agaçant.

Il se tu un instant pour reprit.

- Non. J'ai tord. Vous n'avez pas toujours raison. Vous aviez tord de venir avec nous dans cette expédition. Ce n'était pas logique et c'était totalement irresponsable. Je m'en veux Spock. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait confiance jusqu'au point d'en oublier que vous n'êtes pas infaillible. Je n'aurais jamais du vous emmener. Jamais vous n'auriez été blessé.

- Si vous ne m'aviez emmené vous auriez été dévoré. Sans ma présence vous n'auriez pas été protégé par le mur de pierre qui nous a emprisonné et vous seriez mort. Quand à ces hommes, ils étaient les plus qualifiés pour ce travail et si ce n'avaient été eux, cela en auraient été d'autre. Le risque existe toujours et nous ne pouvons l'éviter. Seule une approche logique de la situation nous permet de limiter les risques, mais pas de les éradiquer. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour la mener à bien et vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Jim se tourna vers son premier. Ses yeux étaient fermé mais ses lèvres remuaient tout de même.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous éveillé ? Demanda t-il, un peu vexé que Spock ne se soit pas manifesté plus tôt.

- Depuis votre arrivée je crois.

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dit ?

Spock haussa les épaules et Jim faillit s'étrangler. Jamais il ne l'avait vu réagir de cette façon.

- Je suis trop fatigué pour répondre. Expliqua t-il simplement avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond.

_Ou il avait envie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout … _Songea Jim en souriant.

x x x

Eh non je ne suis pas morte … comment ça malheureusement ? J'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration donc j'ai préféré attendre.

J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour rendre Mino attachante. Pour ce qui est du livre qu'elle cite, eh bien je vous le conseille si vous aimez lire =D

La relation K/S n'évolue pas beaucoup pour l'instant mais patience, ça viendra ça viendra. La question qui tue : y aura t-il du sexe ou pas ? Eh bien … je ne suis pas sure mais je dirais que je penche pour un oui ( ne vous emballez pas hein ! C'est Pas sur ! )

Sinon j'en profite pour faire un petit coup de pub à Omou Yaoi ( qui n'hésite pas à me rendre la pareille d'ailleurs :p ) et sa fanfic Echec et Mat, fanfic K/S qui compte déjà un certain nombre de chapitres et qui est louable pour son scénario bien ficelé, ses personnages très fidèles et son style plus que correct. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: Pour l'instant rien d'explicite n'est programmé.

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 4

Kirk fut mainte et mainte fois avertit par Mccoy que si jamais il renvoyait un homme sur le terrain sans son consentement, capitaine ou non, il lui botterait les fesses en beauté. Jim se contenta de sourire et le félicitant pour l'excellent travail dont-il avait fait preuve. Spock était apte à reprendre du service après trois jours de sommeil forcé, marqué par quelques éveils qui avait commencé par une réclamation, soit retourner sur le pont, et qui s'était terminée par l'injection d'un sédatif. Jim, en observant Bones Jubiler, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait eu sur le vulcain pendant trois jours, s'estima heureux de n'avoir jamais rencontré son double maléfique lorsqu'ils avaient intervertit leurs univers*.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers le pont, il croisa Mino, vêtu d'un ensemble noir. Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est une tenue de garçon. Déclara t-il en montrant son pantalon.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je n'aime pas les robes. Déclara t-elle, de plus, comme je ne suis pas membre de votre équipage je ne peux pas porter les couleurs de l'uniforme. L'avantage est que vos sous-pulls ne sont pas coloré.

- Vous a t-on mise au courant de votre mission finale ?

Elle haussa les épaule d'un air indifférent.

- D'une certaine façon. Je sais ce que je dois faire pour y parvenir, mais je ne sais pas en quoi cela va aider votre peuple à évoluer. A vrai dire ça m'a surprise moi même …

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en parler ?

- Si je le pouvais je le ferais, mais c'est formellement interdit. Sinon comment va monsieur Spock ?

- Oh, il se porte beaucoup mieux. Il a reprit du service aujourd'hui.

Elle prit un air surprit, puis se remit à sourire.

- Pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de … comment dire.

Elle s'arrêta comme si elle allait dire une bêtise et reformula sa phrase.

- Je n'avais pas comprit que votre vaisseau fonctionnait comme … une fourmilière. J'ai été étonné de voir qu'en dépit de ma science infuse je me trompais sur certains point. Je pensais qu'en raison de l'état de santé de votre premier officier vous auriez été plus réticent à l'idée de le remettre au travail, que vous auriez passé plus de temps en sa compagnie … Je viens de réaliser que la collectivité privilégiait sur l'individu dans votre société. Excusez moi, c'est une erreur bête de ma part.

Sur ces explications quelque peu confuse, elle s'enfui, l'ai serein. Jim ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il avait l'impression que cette enfant venait de lui coller un coup de poing dans l'estomac par la simple force de ces mots. Elle venait de décrire le fonctionnement de l'Enterprise comme elle l'aurait fait pour un système communiste ou totalitaire. Et par dessus tout elle avait raison. Jim ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété du sort de Spock si ce n'était pour soulager sa conscience.

Jim entra dans l'ascenseur et médita les paroles de Mino. Passer du temps avec Spock, s'inquiéter de son état de santé …

_Mais je ne suis pas sa mère ! Comment suis-je sensé m'occuper de tout un équipage si je dois me soucier des petits problèmes de chaque membres ? Mccoy est là pour ça ! _Songea t-il rageusement.

Jim se sentit d'humeur massacrante toute la journée. Spock n'avait pas montré signe de vie. Chekov et Sulu étaient au bord de la crise nerfs et Uhura se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler Mccoy. Tout ce qui se passait sur l'Enterprise semblait aller mal aux yeux du capitaine. Il réprimandait les enseignes comme les officiers à longueur de temps, ça n'allait jamais trop vite, ce n'était jamais assez bien … Jim n'arrivait pas à se sortir Mino de la tête. Il la détestait de toute ses forces à cet instant même. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement comprendre qu'il était un homme trop occupé pour se soucier es petits problèmes de chaque membre de son équipage ?

- Capitaine. Commença courageusement Sulu. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, je vais prendre les commandes.

Jim s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître lorsque Spock arriva sur le pont.

- Spock ! Bon sang mais que faisiez vous ? Vous avez trois heures de …

Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'attelle au bras du vulcain. Une lueur traversa son regard, la même qu'à un enfant lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a déçut un parent en pensant bien faire. Jim connaissait Spock depuis suffisamment longtemps pour deviner que sa réaction avait été un immense crève-coeur pour le vulcain.

- Le docteur Mccoy ne voulait pas me laisser sortir de l'infirmerie, j'ai malgré tout insisté tant et si bien qu'il a fini par m'autoriser à reprendre mon poste. Déclara t-il avec stoïcisme.

Jim sentit ses épaules s'affaisser ainsi que sa colère. Il était vidé de toute ces émotions et emplit de honte et de regret. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit vingt-ans en quelques secondes, réalisant que tout ce qu'avait dit Mino était vrai. Il avait eu tord. Il ne s'agissait pas de tout l'équipage mais de Spock, son premier officier et - il osait l'espérer - son ami. L'homme qui s'était tué au travail pour le laisser dormir allant jusqu'à empiété sur sa propre santé.

- Je … je vais vous laisser la barre monsieur Spock. Il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie.

Jim quitta le pont rapidement en évitant le regard du vulcain. Il avait blessé son ami moralement et délibérément. Si il aurait jusqu'alors déclaré que ce bras cassé n'était que le résultat d'un mauvais concours de circonstance, il ne pourrait oublié ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait parlé avec une telle rudesse.

Plus il pensait à cette histoire et plus la culpabilité grandissait. Il avait le sentiments que, bien plus que son propre manque d'humanité, c'était le jugement qu'avait porté Mino à son égard qui le dérangeait.

En arrivant devant les portes de l'ascenseur, il rencontra Bones, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement surprit.

- Uhura m'a fait un rapport. Elle m'a dit que quelque chose vous perturbait.

- Peut-on seulement être témoin de quelque chose sans que cela fasse le tour de l'Enterprise ? Demanda Jim en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel.

- Venez, allons dans votre cabine. Nous y seront plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Une fois à l'abris des regards indiscrets, chacun assis sur une chaise derrière une table de bureau, Jim lança un soupir de désespoir.

- Racontez moi tout. Après tout c'est aussi mon travail. Déclara le médecin en lui servant un verre.

- Bones, me trouvez-vous insensible ?

Mccoy fronça les sourcils, dévisagea son ami et lui tendit un whisky.

- Venant de Spock j'aurais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un euphémisme. Venant de vous c'est un oxymore. Pourquoi vous croyez vous insensible ?

- J'étais en train de penser à Spock. Hormis vous le simple fait de vous demander de l'envoyer au travail dès qu'il serait apte je ne lui ai témoigné aucune reconnaissance. Il m'a sauvé la vie, si il n'avait pas insisté pour venir - ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire si je ne l'avais pas épuisé au travail - j'aurais été dévoré par ces monstres. Il s'est mit en danger pour moi alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser derrière et sauver sa vie. C'était illogique mais il l'a fait quand même, il s'est cassé un bras et …

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je ne lui ai même pas dit merci.

Bones hésita, puis tapota l'épaule de Kirk.

- Jim, vous êtes capitaine. Vous devez assurer la sécurité de plus de quatre cent hommes d'équipage. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir la tête partout.

- Spock n'est pas seulement l'un des quatre cent hommes d'équipage. C'est aussi mon ami, et qu'il le soit ou non, je devrais être capable de lui exprimer de la reconnaissance.

Il inspira profondément.

- Je l'ai enguirlandé pour être arrivé en retard, devant tout l'équipage, alors que vous l'aviez simplement retenu pour vous assurer qu'il irait bien. Dieu, Bones, si vous aviez vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé … il était abattu, dégoûté de n'avoir pas pu répondre à mes attentes.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous tirez ça. Spock abattu … j'aimerais bien voir ça sur les bandes d'enregistrement de l'Enterprise si vous le voulez bien.

- Ca ce voit dans ses yeux.

Bones haussa les épaules et bu un gorgée de son whisky.

- Que voulez vous, Jim. Spock nous a peut-être contaminé. Peut-être que d'ici deux ans vous et moi seront de parfait vulcain digne de ce nom et lui un grand émotif !

Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pourtant pas tord.

- Spock ne cesse de nous dire que les remerciements ne servent à rien, alors au bout d'un moment nous avons arrêté de le remercier, et à force de nous répéter qu'il allait bien à chaque fois que nous lui posions la question nous n'avons plus rien demandé. C'est humain, vous comme moi, nous nous sommes fait avoir.

- On a oublié que Spock avait un côté humain.

- Et que les vulcain exprime des émotions. Même si il ne les montrent pas.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour recoller les morceaux. Avertit Mccoy, mais attention à ce que vous aller lui dire. On ne sait jamais comment va réagir un vulcain. Parfois on veut être méchant et ils sont ravit, où lorsqu'on veut faire preuve de gentillesses ils le prennent mal ! Je vous jure …

Jim se contenta de sourire. Bones avait raison : Il était en tord vis à vis de Spock et sur ce coup, il devrait faire profil bas.

Mccoy se leva en déclarant qu'il avait encore du travail.

- … et vous avez quelqu'un à inviter.

Jim soupira. Cette semaine était la plus horrible qu'il ai jamais connue.

- Capitaine à passerelle. Appela t-il depuis l'intercom. Mr Spock pourriez vous descendre dans ma cabine ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, passant de l'eau sur son visage, constatant qu'il en avait bien besoin. Toute cette histoire l'avait plus retourné qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, à présent, il avait une mine affreuse, et à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas le seul. Spock aussi ne semblait pas avoir bien récupéré. Lorsque le vulcain entra dans la salle, Jim le détailla avec plus de précision : il avait perdu quelques kilos et des cernes se dessinaient toujours sur ses yeux, malgré les heures de sommeil qu'il était sensé avoir rattrapée.

- Ah, Spock, assaillez-vous.

- C'est inutile capitaine. Je souhaite vous remettre ma démission.

Dans un premier temps Jim cru qu'il avait mal comprit, dans un second allait s'étouffer.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Kirk.

- J'ai mit en péril la mission que l'on vous avait confié. Six membres d'équipages sont mort à cause de mon incompétence et vous avez faillit être tué. Je pense que ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour remettre sa démission.

Jim soupira.

- Spock, si quelqu'un devait jeter l'éponge c'est bien moi. Je vous ai mit en danger en acceptant de vous emmener, j'ai ordonner à l'équipe de se dissoudre et je suis responsable de leur mort, et si vous n'aviez pas été là je serais probablement mort.

- J'ai insisté pour venir alors que je n'étais pas capable physiquement de vous aider.

- Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu et cru bon de faire. Cessez de vous le reprocher. C'est plutôt à moi de vous faire des excuses pour la manière dont je vous ai traité sur le pont. Vous méritiez des éloges pour votre performance dans la grotte. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous m'aviez même prévenu du danger de cette mission. Si il y a bien un fautif dans toute cette histoire : c'est moi.

- Capitaine …

- Inutile de discuter Spock. Les faits sont les faits : les nier serait illogique. On ne refait pas l'histoire avec des _si_ et des _mais_. Le fait est que vous m'avez sauvé la vie et que c'est jusqu'alors le seul tord que j'ai à vous reprocher.

Spock resta silencieux et regarda Jim d'un air indifférent. Le capitaine ne lisait aucune émotion dans son visage. Il soupira et fini par soupirer :

- Merci Spock.

- Me remercier est inutile capitaine, en soit ce n'est pas une action logique puisque je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Mais cette lueur de fierté qui anima son regard lorsqu'il parlait n'échappa pas à Kirk, qui se permit un sourire de contentement.

- Vous pouvez disposer monsieur Spock. Dit-il finalement.

Le vulcain s'exécuta après un bref salut, et Jim se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'endormant l'esprit léger pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps

x x x

C'est pas trop tôt ! XD cette fanfic me donne vraiment du fil à retordre en ce moment. J'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration. Peut-être que je vais écrire quelque OS ( dont celui que j'avais promis pour conclure " barrière " ) en attendant que les idées refoulent mon esprit dégénéré. J'ai une ou deux idées en stock. Je pense aussi diminuer la longueur de mes chapitres. Mine de rien c'est dur de les faires tous réguliers mais c'est contraire à mon esprit obsessionnel de leur donner des longueurs différentes. Dilème …

KlingonKitten : It's all right. I understand english ( a little ), but I'm sure I posted my fanfiction in french section. May be it's a mistake or a bug ? :)

Une fois encore un gros merci aux reviewers courageux qui n'ont pas peur de se coucher tard ni de se lever tôt pour lire ma fanfic, et qui ont même la force de me suivre alors que mes post deviennent de plus en plus lent. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: Pour l'instant rien d'explicite n'est programmé.

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 5

Il semblait évident que tôt ou tard, Mino allait à nouveau interférer dans les affaires de Kirk. Il parut que, quitte à le jeter dans la gueule des politiciens mécontents, elle avait décidé de le faire le plus rapidement possible.

- On a mit à ma disposition de nouvelles informations. L'Enterprise doit changer son cap et se diriger vers Beta XIII.

Jim fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette planète, et mes instructions sont de vous ramener sur Terre le plus vite possible.

- Mes ordres prime sur les vôtres capitaine. Répliqua Mino sans se laisser effaroucher. Je vous rappelle que mes supérieurs connaissent le futur et font en sorte d'améliorer vôtre civilisation. Ce n'est pas votre cas. Il serait plus logique de suivre mes conseils.

Sur ces sages paroles, elle tourna les talons et quitta ses appartements.

Kirk avait décidé de faire des efforts en réduisants ses temps de sommeil et permettre à Spock de récupérer son retard, prenant soin de ne pas préciser pourquoi il dormait beaucoup moins ces derniers temps. Il avait sanctifié les machines à café et s'écroulait à chaque fin de journée dès qu'il se trouvait face à son lit, et si jusqu'alors, il avait réussit à garder sa bonne humeur, Mino avait réussit à le rendre grincheux dès son réveil.

Kirk ne trouvait plus d'autre explication : cette jeune fille n'était pas là pour faire évoluer sa société mais pour le rendre fou à lier. Si elle connaissait si bien leur monde, comment pouvait-elle ignorer la réaction des hommes qui, au sommet d'un monde appelé Terre, dirigeait tout une civilisation et les vaisseaux spatiaux à des milliards d'années lumière de leur position ? Jim n'avait peut-être pas la science infuse mais il savait dors et déjà que malgré sa réputation et son influence, il allait se faire taper sur les doigts s'il suivait les ordres de Mino à la lettre.

Il se frotta les yeux et poussant un soupir, il alluma le computeur.

- Capitaine à passerelle, contactez le général et branchez le sur ma fréquence.

Jim aurait souhaité que celui ci soit indisponible. Hélas le visage de l'homme apparut sur l'écran, et Jim savait dors et déjà que les choses allaient mal tourner.

- Salutation Général.

- Salutation capitaine Kirk. Pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez dérangé en pleine réunion ?

_Ca commence bien …_

- C'est au sujet de Mino, général. Il semblerait qu'elle … soit en désaccord avec vos ordres.

Les traits de son interlocuteur se crispèrent encore plus fermement, Jim anticipait une mutation sur le pire des vaisseaux de la flotte de Starfleet.

- Semblerait-il qu'elle soit là pour faire évoluer notre société et que ses ordres sont de nous emmener sur une planète appelé Beta XII.

- Je vous l'interdit. Elle nous a fournit des informations primordiales sur nos ennemis et pourrait aussi bien en faire de même pour nous si elle était capturé par les Romuliens ou les Klingons. Ramenez là la plus tôt possible, si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit vous en seriez responsable.

- Je ne demande pas mieux mon général, mais …

- Etes-vous capitaine de ce navire oui ou non ? C'est à vous de donner des ordres, pas à une passagère temporaire !

- Oui mais étant donné qu'elle est sensé nous venir en aide ne vaudrait-il pas mieux suivre ses conseils ?

- Une minute, on m'appelle sur une autre ligne.

L'écran s'éteignit un instant et Jim s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, se demandant ce qu'il quelle était la réaction la plus sensé qu'il était supposé adopter. Si elle était réellement là pour les aider il semblait logique d'aller sur Beta XIII comme elle le recommandait, mais Kirk n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Mino. Cette enfant approchant de la fleur de l'âge ne lui semblait ni très fiable, ni très cohérente. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié à cette histoire de peuple supérieur supposé les aider dans leur quête vers l'évolution et le progrès. Il ne supportait pas non plus ses airs hautains, presque méprisant à son égard. Jim ignorait si elle en avait seulement après lui, ou si c'était les êtres humains qui la dégoûtait. C'était tout simplement contraire au valeur qu'elle prétendait défendre : l'évolution ne peut passer le mépris et la haine. Il s'était attendu à une meilleure réaction venant d'un être munit de la science infuse.

Le computeur se ralluma et Jim se redressa. Le général apparut, l'air encore plus contrarié qu'avant, mais également résigné.

- Emmenez Mino sur Beta XIII, et même à l'autre bout de la galaxie si cela vous chante, mais ne me dérangez plus pendant mes réunions.

Et la communication fut interrompue. Jim n'avait même pas eu le temps de se poser des questions sur ce soudain revirement de situation que Mino entrait déjà dans sa cabine.

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'aide vous serait utile. Déclara t-elle avec froideur.

- Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer ? Répliqua Kirk.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais semblait très clairement contrariée. Jim fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire.

- Pourquoi devons nous aller sur Beta XIII ?

- Mes ordres …

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment vous recevez vos ordres. Grogna Kirk.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous n'avons pas de moyen de communication ?

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles et les faits, elle sortit de sa poche un petit appareil gris, puis le rangea aussitôt. Ils se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Jim se décide à prendre la parole.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème … déclara t-il sombrement.

- Je le crois aussi. Répondit Mino en prenant un siège.

- Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre sur mon vaisseau. Vous n'êtes pas capitaine, à des années lumières d'être mon supérieur … vous n'êtes même pas membre de la Fédération. Par ailleurs j'aimerais que vous me traitiez avec respect étant votre …

- … aîné ? Termina Mino. Je suis bien plus vieille que vous capitaine.

- Cela ne vous dispense pas d'appliquer vos bonnes manières.

Jim était en colère. Cette enfant l'agaçait et il savait qu'à ce rythme il n'arriverait pas à garder son sang-froid. Il devait changer de méthode.

- Que me reprochez vous ?

Mino leva les yeux, sans perdre son air irrité.

- Vous agissez comme une gamine capricieuse avec moi. Cela ne correspond pas à la personnalité d'un être supérieur et ce n'est pas une réaction mature de votre part. Je ne peux pas régler nos différent si je n'ai pas une explication.

Kirk cru qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais. Elle le fusillait du regard, littéralement, et paraissait déterminé à garder ses lèvres celés. Puis finalement …

- Mr Spock.

- Monsieur Spock ? Répéta Jim sans comprendre.

- Vous faites partit d'un peuple qui vante ses émotions en prétendant qu'elles sont bénéfiques et qu'elles touchent votre entourage, que les émotions vous pousse à agir de la meilleure façon qui soit ou qui parait l'être. Je le croyais moi aussi jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre vous et monsieur Spock. J'ignorais que votre peuple était à ce point indifférent à la douleur et à l'inquiétude des autres.

- Expliquez vous.

- Je capte les émotions vulcaines. Ceux ci ne les exprimant pas ils les intériorisent, mais ne peuvent les éradiquer totalement. Mon esprit est particulièrement réactif aux émotions de monsieur Spock. Et mes observations révèlent que votre " ami " ne nage pas dans le bonheur, il passe son temps à faire son travail parce que c'est la seule chose qui lui occupe l'esprit, mais n'y prend pas goût. Il se laisse porter comme une branche morte par une vague de l'océan, sans but, sans rêve. Appelez vous cela une vie capitaine ? Je doute, bien entendu, que vous vous sentiez concerné par …

- NE PARLEZ PAS COMME SI VOUS SAVIEZ CE QUE J'EN PENSE !

Jim avait hurlé si fort que Mino se tu instantanément.

- Vous croyez que c'est aussi simple pour moi ? Je ne ressent pas les émotions de Spock, je ne sais pas ce qui lui traverse l'esprit et il ne me parle jamais de ce genre de chose. Il a toujours l'air parfaitement intouchable, stoïque, comme une pierre froide et sans jamais montrer de ses faiblesses. Vous vous imaginez que je ne vois rien ? Je connais Spock depuis plus longtemps que vous et je sais lorsque quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui. Cependant il m'a apprit que les vulcains n'aiment pas parler de leurs problèmes et je respecte ce choix, choix que vous devriez vous aussi respecter avant de violer ses émotions !

Il se leva de colère et leva les bras au ciel, avant de les laisser retomber impuissant, devant le regard médusé de Mino, puis s'appuya contre un mur, l'air soudainement fatigué.

- La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne pense pas en vulcain. Je ne sais pas comment le … satisfaire. J'ignore ce qui peut faire plaisir à un vulcain et ce qui peu lui faire de la peine. Les mots que je dirais habituellement à un humain ne fonctionnerons pas avec lui. Que devrais-je faire pour lui venir en aide ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ou je ne fais pas quoi le rend si distant avec les humains ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. L'enfant le regarda un instant puis se leva, déplissant ses vêtements.

- Vous savez, commença t-elle, j'ai du abandonner un grand nombre de mes connaissances pour prendre cette forme. La morphologie de mon cerveau ne m'aurait pas permis d'en garder davantage. Mais il semblerait qu'en oubliant la psychologie humaine j'ai fait une erreur.

Tout en parlant, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vous ai mal jugé, capitaine. Vous aviez raison et j'avais tord. Mes méthodes ne sont pas les meilleures. C'est pour cela que j'ai échoué lors de ma première mission. J'ai conduit à la mort tout un peuple, j'aurais mérité la vie éternelle. Et me voilà qui refait les mêmes erreurs …

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien clocher chez moi ?

Poussant un soupir, elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Kirk.

- Pour ce qui est de monsieur Spock, vous devriez essayer d'être logique.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant seul Jim avec sa colère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement comprendre Spock ? Ils venaient de deux mondes tellement différents … leur relation avait commencé avec des chamailleries, puis avait évolué pour le meilleur en une belle amitié qui stagnait dangereusement en dépit de tous leurs efforts. Jim savait que tout allait mal par sa faute et qu'il cumulait erreurs sur erreurs. Il ne cessait de s'enfoncer.

Et si il perdait Spock ? Le supporterait-il seulement ?

Comme le hasard semblait bien faire les choses, Spock vient toquer à sa porte. Jim l'autorisa à entrer, reprenant son calme.

- Capitaine, je viens vous informer que nous avons changé de cap conformément aux ordres du général.

- C'est très bien Spock.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de retourner sur le pont mais d'autre mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Si le vulcain ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, Jim pu dire qu'il avait été monstrueusement surprit par sa question. Il resta un instant démuni, ne sachant quoi répondre. Kirk se demandant pourquoi il le lui avait simplement proposé. D'ordinaire, il savait que Spock aurait simplement refusé pour une quelconque raison. Sans doute plus que n'importe qui d'autre à cet instant, Jim ne désira pas être seul. Il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Et de surprise en surprise :

- Je suppose que je devrais accepter. Dit-il en prenant un siège.

Il paru qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de parler. A bien le regarder, Spock avait maigrit. Il semblait abattu, fatigué. Jim ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de son état de santé.

- Je sais que vous ne buvez pas d'alcool. Précisa Jim en lui servant ce qui devait ressembler à un jus de fruit.

Jim se contenta d'un verre d'eau pour une fois, laissant de côté le café et la bouteille de vin rouge rangée dans son placard.

- Capitaine ?

- Nous sommes entre nous, ne m'appelez plus capitaine.

- Je n'ai pas fini mon service. Remarqua Spock.

- Sulu peu assurer la maintenance. Vous semblez aussi préoccupé que moi si ce n'est plus. J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Le vulcain resta silencieux, les lèvres closes, décidé à resté muet. Jim ressentit le même entêtement que celui de Mino lorsqu'elle avait refusé de lui donner des explications. En fin de compte, Spock était une tête de mule, et gare à celui qui l'empêcherait de parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant, en dépit de cet esprit fort, ses barrières étaient fragiles, et lorsqu'elles tombaient il devenait aussi doux et vulnérable qu'un agneau. Pour son grand malheur, Jim avait pu le constater de nombreuses fois.

Mais il était décidé à le faire parler cette fois. Kirk savait qu'il n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille avant de savoir ce qui tracassait le vulcain, et de s'être disculpé de tout soupçons, ou dans le cas contraire, formuler de vraies excuses.

- Spock, commença t-il doucement. Nous sommes amis depuis un certain temps déjà, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à vous sonder. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est … assez personnel, et humiliant.

- Pour un vulcain mais pas pour un humain.

- Je pense que ce le serait aussi pour un humain capitaine.

Jim se fit songeur, puis fini par demander.

- Cela a à voir avec moi ?

- Pas du tout. C'est en quelque sorte au sujet de notre mission de sauvetage.

- _En quelque sorte ?_

- S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas plus d'explication.

Jim, à la vue du regard presque implorant du vulcain, fini par baisser les bras. Spock n'était pas un humain. Il avait parfois besoin qu'on le laisse seul réfléchir à ses problème d'un point de vue vulcain. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule en soupirant un " je comprends " résigné.

- Merci capitaine. Répondit le vulcain.

- Mais si vous pensez que cela peut avoir un lien avec la mission vous devrez m'en parler malgré tout. Prévient Kirk.

- Je ne ferais rien qui ne pourrait mettre en péril l'équipage. Assura Spock en quittant la cabine.

Jim songea un instant qu'il aurait du insister, puis se ravisa. Spock lui parlerait bien lorsqu'il en aurait envie.

x x x

C'est long, c'est long, c'est long. Enfin, l'important c'est que ça vienne :)

Merci encore aux reviewers et aux lecteurs ( le grand retour de vampir-kun ! ) qui me suivent fidèlement.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: Pour l'instant rien d'explicite n'est programmé.

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 6

Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul dit-on. Jim en conclu que non content d'avoir amené sa famille le premier venu s'était fait accompagné par toute sa bande d'ami et son voisinage.

On l'avait détourné de sa mission initiale, Spock était tombé malade, des monstres qui avaient décimé son équipe, il avait manqué de mourir, s'étaient fait tapé sur le doigts par le général, réprimandé par une gamine haute comme trois pommes à genoux, son premier officier lui cachait des choses et à présent_ ça_.

- Comment est-il mort ? Demanda t-il à l'agent de sécurité.

- Je puis affirmer que ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un homme.

Jim retient un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre au sein d'un équipage de la Fédération Intergalactique depuis le lancement du premier vaisseau. Il n'aurait pas aimé savoir qu'il était le premier capitaine à avoir abrité à son bord un assassin.

Il baissa les yeux. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne restait pas grand chose du cadavre. Les os recouvert de lambeaux de chair, guère davantage. Un enseigne referma sur lui un sachet de plastique et le déposa sur un chariot prêt à être envoyé au laboratoire.

- Mccoy nous donnera plus de précision à ce sujet, mais avez vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

- Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en faune galactique, mais pour vous donner une idée, je dirais qu'une meute de hyène affamée auraient fait aussi bien, ou encore un shelat …

- Un Shelat aurait brisé les os de l'homme en arrachant sa chair, j'ajouterais que la probabilité pour qu'un ours de vulcanien puisse entrer sur l'Enterprise sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive est de 0,124 %.

Jim sourit. C'était dans ces instants qu'ils reconnaissait le côté humain de Spock. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu parlé de cette histoire de shelat par la mère de Spock en personne. Semblerait-il qu'il ai eu un de ces animaux de compagnie dans son enfance et qu'il s'y était profondément attaché. Le vulcain ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on s'en prenne à l'animal qui avait été son ami d'enfance. Il conserva pourtant ce calme implacable qui le caractérisait et avança jusqu'à l'officier.

- La théorie des hyènes est quand à elle de 0,012 %, ce qui laisse donc supposer que nous nous trouvons face à une espèce totalement inconnue et suffisamment discrète pour se faire oublier après avoir dévoré l'intégrité de la chair de sa proie. Il serait utile de lancer des recherches et d'avertir l'équipage de la situation.

L'officier hocha la tête et laissa le capitaine avec son premier après un bref salut.

- Capitaine, si je puis me permettre une hypothèse …

- Je crois que nous pensons à la même chose monsieur Spock.

- Une de ces créatures que nous avons rencontré sur la planète qu'habitait Mino est revenue avec nous sur l'Enterprise.

- Comment n'avons nous rien pu remarquer ? La salle de téléportation n'abritait pas un monstre de deux mètres de haut lorsque nous nous sommes téléporté à bord !

- Le fait est qu'il est entré sur l'Enterprise et qu'il a eu faim.

- Une chose de cette taille ne se rate pas si facilement. En admettant qu'elle soit entrée sur l'Enterprise, comment aurions nous pu ne pas la remarquer ?

- Cela mérite quelques explications. Je vais de ce pas soumettre des probabilités au computeur.

Il tournait déjà les talons quand Jim le rattrapa par l'épaule.

- Il serait illogique de se promener seul alors qu'un tel monstre se promène dans les couloirs. Je vous accompagne.

Spock hocha la tête, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Jim. Il avait imaginé que le Vulcain refuserait sa proposition. Jim commençait à espérer que Spock ne soit pas aussi désintéressé de son bien-être qu'il ne l'avait supposé jusqu'alors. Et puis, il n'était pas logique de prendre de tel risque alors qu'on pouvait les éviter, autant pour lui que pour le capitaine. Tant qu'ils étaient deux, ils étaient moins vulnérables.

Jim dévisagea le vulcain, s'attardant sur ses cheveux parfaitement bien peigné, ses sourcils qui lui donnaient un air satanique, ses yeux brun et … un détail au quel il n'avait pas fait attention lors de leur dernière entrevue.

- Spock, vous avez toujours des cernes sous les yeux.

Le vulcain ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher en regardant droit devant lui. Jim commençait à se sentir exaspéré. Ce n'était pas là de bonnes manières pour un officier d'ignorer les remarques de son capitaine.

- Spock … commença t-il sur un ton plus menaçant.

- Capitaine, ceci n'a aucun rapport avec la mission en cours.

- Je vous ai donné du temps pour vous reposer. Pourquoi semblez vous toujours fatigué ?

- Ca n'a aucun intérêt.

- Ca en a puisque la fatigue diminue grandement l'activité cérébrale. Cette mission est capitale et doit bien se dérouler. De notre capacité de réflexion et notre vitesse dépend la vie de plusieurs membre de l'équipage. Si votre état peu influencer sur ces facteurs je veux au moins savoir pourquoi.

Spock se crispa. Jim pu ainsi constater une fois de plus qu'on obtenait pas ce que l'on voulait d'un vulcain en le caressant à rebrousse-poil. Il s'y prenait mal. Son premier officier ne ferait que s'enfermer dans le mutisme si il insistait avec agressivité.

Jim soupira et se tu. Ils entrèrent dans une salle munie d'un computeur et commencèrent leurs recherches. Tout d'abord en silence, puis Jim fini par engager la conversation en commençant à parler du jeux d'échec. Il comprit alors que le conseil de Mino ne lui serait pas totalement inutile.

_- Pour ce qui est de monsieur Spock, vous devriez essayer d'être logique. _

Oui, être logique pour mettre Spock dans son élément naturel, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise dans une discussion. Parler de concret, de fait, de chiffre … voilà ce dont avait besoin le vulcain.

Parler " vulcain " était beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait, mais Jim trouva cette expérience enrichissante. Il fallait faire attention à ce que l'on disait, chercher des preuves pour appuyer ses affirmations ou les opposer à d'autres. L'esprit Vulcain était terriblement difficile à cerner, mais relativement facile à imiter pour un humain. C'était devenu même assez amusant. Cela s'apparentait à un jeux sur terre qui s'intitulait " ni oui ni non " mais dans lequel au lieu de s'interdire de prononcer des mots on aurait pour obligation d'utiliser le mot logique dans chaque phrase.

Jim avait apprit à reconnaître les émotions que dissimulait le vulcain derrière ses barrières, que ce soit dans son regard, dans ces gestes ou parfois même dans l'intonation de sa voix. Spock n'avait sans doute pas eu depuis longtemps l'occasion depuis bien longtemps de parler comme à quelqu'un qui s'apparentait de prêt ou de loin à quelqu'un de son espèce.

C'était peut-être cela qui clochait chez Spock. Le vulcain avait quitté sa planète mère depuis bien longtemps et vivait avec des humains, tellement différent de lui de par leur fonctionnement et leur façon de penser. Peut-être avait-il simplement le mal du pays.

Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas les cernes.

Jim s'apprêta à lui reposer la question lorsque l'ordinateur se mit à bipper. Jim sortit une disquette et la présenta au capitaine.

- Voici la solution la plus logique. La probabilité pour qu'elle soit exacte est de 84 %.

- Et que dit-elle ?

- Comme vous le savez, ces êtres étaient d'une blancheur immaculé, telle qu'ils étaient presque visible dans la nuit noire. Ceci nous a été d'une grande utilité lorsque ces choses nous ont attaqué. Nous savons également qu'elles vivent sous la terre loin de la lumière du jour, et qu'à moins de pouvoir se téléporter sur des distances incroyables avec leur QI relativement limité, nous l'avons ramené sur l'Enterprise avec nous lors de la téléportation. La seule question qui persiste est : comme ce monstre a t-il pu ne pas être remarqué malgré sa taille et sa proximité ? Tout simplement parce que nous ne pouvions pas la voir.

- Elle serait devenue invisible ? S'étonna Jim.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Mais comment ?

- Je suppose que l'exposition à la lumière en est la cause. Sur Terre ont recense une espèce animale capable d'adapter les couleurs de son corps en fonction de son état émotionnel dans certaines limites du possible.

- Je suppose que vous parlez des caméléons ?

Spock hocha la tête.

- Certains d'entre eux peuvent virer au gris ou au noir mais sûrement pas devenir prendre des couleurs vive et encore moins faire apparaître un dégradé de couleur sur leur corps. Apparemment cette créature en est capable et dans un délais de temps inférieur à une demi-seconde.

- Et comment allons nous la retrouver dans ce cas ?

Le vulcain resta silencieux, pensif, puis fini par répondre qu'il n'en savait rien.

- L'idéal serait de la prendre sur le fait mais …

- … cela impliquerait de la surprendre en train de manger à nouveau, et manger qui ?

Ils se turent. La situation commençait à devenir plus que critique.

- Je vais voir Mino. Déclara Jim. Si elle a vraiment la science infuse elle doit pouvoir nous aider.

- Très bien. Je vais rester ici et …

- Hors de question ! Plus personne n'est en sécurité ici. Je vais vous raccompagner à vos quartier et vous continuerez à travailler depuis le computeur de votre chambre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon meilleur officier par manque de précaution.

Spock s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le raisonnement du capitaine était logique. Il se contenta de se taire et acquiesça. Jim se permit un petit sourire de satisfaction une fois qu'il lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir la marche. Armé de la logique Spock n'avait plus aucune arme pour répliquer ni contredire ses ordres. Il était éprit d'un sentiment de toute puissance et l'envie de se servir au mieux de cette nouvelle arme parfaite contre un vulcain qui parfois manquait de logique.

Arrivé devant la cabine, Jim salua son premier en lui faisant promettre de ne pas sortir de sa cabine à moins qu'il ne l'ai demandé.

- Merci Jim.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il en s'étonnant de voir le vulcain l'appeler par son prénom.

- D'avoir essayé d'être logique avec moi. Pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression de parler à quelqu'un comme moi.

Kirk sourit.

- Ce n'est pas très logique tout cela monsieur Spock.

- Si vous avez fait un effort pour moi je peux bien en faire un pour vous. C'est un échange équitable … selon toute logique.

Puis il entra dans sa chambre. Laissant son capitaine un peu moins inquiet qu'il ne l'était quelque minutes plus tôt.

* * *

- Entrez. Invita Mino de l'autre côté de la porte.

Jim ne se fit pas prier. L'enfant ne sembla pas surprise lorsqu'il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé. Elle l'écouta sans réel intérêt et confirma toute les suppositions qu'il avait fait avec Spock.

- Que savez nous à leur sujet que nous ignorons ?

- Rien de plus que vous n'ayez apprit. Mais si je savais quelque chose je ne vous le dirais sans doute pas.

Jim tiqua.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je connais vous règles, dont la directive première. Disons que je suis soumise à cette même loi. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous aider au delà d'un certain stade. Ceci ne me concerne pas.

- Nous sommes venu vous chercher là bas dans cette grotte ou nous aurions pu vous laisser moisir pour l'éternité et ce dans le but de vous venir en aide …

- Faux. Vous l'avez fait parce que votre gouvernement avait besoin de moi.

- Cela ne change rien au fait que vous nous devez la vie - ou la mort dans ce cas - j'attend un geste de votre part.

- Oui. Je vais aider votre espèce à évoluer. Je ne ferais rien de plus.

- Des hommes sont morts dévoré pour vous ! S'écria Jim.

Mino le regarda d'un air abêtit, consterné, puis son regard devint vitreux, son teint plus pâle, sa voix plus rauque, ses gestes brusques, ses airs menaçant. Elle recula lentement en regardant Jim comme si elle dévisageait un assassin. Son regard aurait pu le tuer sur place si elle en avait eu le pouvoir. Kirk recula à son tour avec prudence.

- Dévorer. Oui, dévorer. Peur viscérale de l'être humain qui l'a conduit à exterminer les espèces qui lui étaient supérieure, à les craindre, sans réaliser que celles ci devaient limiter votre surpopulation. Petite chose humaine, ta race est bien trop prolifique lorsque les créatures comme celle qui courent dans les couloirs de ton vaisseau ne sont pas là pour la ralentir. Mais ton espèce les a exterminé, tous ces prédateurs, jusqu'au dernier, par crainte puis par plaisir. Voilà que tu n'es plus maître du monde, humain. Voilà que devant toi se dresse un être bien moins intelligent que toi. Mais qui comme toi doit vivre. Qui des animaux que tu tue pour manger ou de ceux qu'il dévore par besoin mérite le plus la mort ?

Jim écoutait médusé ce discourt, ce sermon que lui adressait une créature supérieure à sa personne, qui l'avait agacé de tout son être et qui lui vouait une haine inavouée, refusant d'admettre avec horreur que ce qu'elle lui disait était la plus stricte vérité.

- Mourir dévoré. Voilà une des plus grandes peurs de l'humanité. Mourir dominé par un être supérieur, mourir faible, mourir l'esprit emplit de peur et de douleur, comme lors d'un viol. Plus de pensées concrètes, plus de raison, l'esprit meurt avant le corps même.

Elle se retira dans l'ombre d'un paravent et continua à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles, des phrases indéchiffrables. Kirk resta interdit quelques instant, puis se retira à reculons, l'esprit vide, incapable de réfléchir.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la cabine de Spock. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. L'alerte avait été donnée et on avait ordonné à tous le personnel qui n'était pas nécessaire au fonctionnement de l'Enterprise devait s'enfermer dans ses quartiers.

Jim entra sans même frapper. Spock était allongé sur sa couchette, l'air endormit. La porte se referma derrière le capitaine qui s'empressa de la verrouillé, réalisant que le vulcain avait oublier de le faire.

- Spock.

Le vulcain se redressa. Visiblement il était éveillé.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas fermé à clé votre porte ? S'emporta t-il. Vous croyez qu'une victime ne suffit pas ? Vous vous sentez d'humeur suicidaire ?

Puis il réalisa que le vulcain tremblait. Inquiet il s'approcha.

- Spock ! Tout va bien ?

Il posa sa main sur son front.

- Vous avez de la fièvre. Vous auriez du aller à l'infirmerie.

- … pas seul … murmura t-il entre deux souffles.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne pouvais pas sortir seul … et je ne pouvais pas dormir.

- Pourquoi ne pouviez vous pas dormir ? Demanda Jim en espérant que cette fois Spock lui donnerait des explications.

- Les vulcains ne rêvent pas.

Jim haussa les sourcils. C'était une nouvelle ça !

- Et ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas différencier les rêves de la réalité.

- Mais je croyais que …

Kirk s'arrêta. Il avait enfin comprit ce qui arrivait à son premier, à demi-humain.

- Spock. Est-ce que vous faites des cauchemars au sujet de ce que nous avons vu dans la grotte ?

Le vulcain resta silencieux. C'était un oui.

- Vous rêvez de ce qui s'est passé lorsque ces choses nous ont attaqué …

- Mon esprit a … imaginé logiquement ce qu'il serait arrivé si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de nous enfermer derrière un mur de pierre. Et mon cerveau a logiquement songé que dans cette situation je ressentirais de la douleur. Il a donc stimulé mes récepteurs nociceptif.

- Vous voulez dire que lorsque vous vous faites mal dans vos rêves vous ressentez cette douleur véritablement ? S'exclama Jim.

Spock baissa les yeux, honteux.

- Il est illogique de s'en plaindre puisque ceci ne résoudra pas le problème. Je vais retourner au travail.

Il s'apprêta à se relever mais Jim le retient par le bras et le força à s'allonger.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état. Reposez vous.

- Je ne dormirai pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

Jim soupira et s'allongea à côté de son premier. C'était comme expliquer à un enfant persuadé du contraire qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre dans le placard. Cela dit dans le cas de Spock, si il avait ressentit la douleur, sa peur était justifié, et d'autant plus difficile à raisonner.

- Pensez-vous que les enseignes ont soufferts ? Demanda soudain le vulcain.

Kirk hésita à répondre.

- Vous savez, fini t-il par dire, souvent l'esprit lorsqu'il est soumis à la terreur imagine le pire et il est évident que votre rêve était beaucoup plus horrifiant que ça n'a du l'être en vérité.

- Leurs corps sont toujours là bas … murmura t-il.

- Spock. La fièvre vous fait perdre votre logique. Vous devez dormir.

- Je n'y retournerais pas.

- Ce n'était pas réel.

- Pour moi ça l'était.

Jim se passa une main sur le visage. Il était à cours d'argument.

- Si je restais avec vous cette nuit, peut-être seriez vous prêt à dormir ?

Spock le regarda de ses yeux gonflé, la sueur perlait sur son front, la voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce sommeil qui le menaçait.

- C'est vraiment illogique …

- Pour une fois on peu faire sans la logique.

Le vulcain hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Jim se sentit alors plus léger, comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules et il tomba endormit à son tour.

x x x

Un chapitre bien long ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

J'aime beaucoup travailler sur les personnages fou et Mino, qui au départ ne devait pas du tout être comme ça, s'est révélé être une vraie mine d'or pour mon imagination fertile. Elle a des tendances schizophrènes dérangeantes autant pour les personnages que pour le lecteur parce que ce qu'elle dit est assez vrai dans le fond.

Vous remarquez que cette fanfic est assez engagé et prend des tournures horrifiques. J'ai voulu travailler le thème de la dévoration et de l'importance que l'on accorde à chaque vie parce que c'est un sujet qui m'a toujours profondément touché. Ce sera encore approfondit dans les chapitres à venir.

Merci aux reviewers. Je ne répond pas souvent à vos commentaire hélas parce que je suis une tête en l'air et que je termine mes chapitres si tard le soir que j'en suis trop fatigué pour vous répondre. :) Cela dit je pense à vous très fort. Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Vampir-Kun : Oui ils portaient des chandails rouges. Mais comment as-tu su ? XD la plupart de tes questions ont trouvé leur réponses dans ce chapitre je crois, mais c'est loin d'être fini.

Real or not : Ne t'inquiète pas. Deux trois mots me suffisent ^^

Omou yaoi : Mino remet effectivement Kirk à sa place mais tu vois qu'en fin de compte c'est loin d'être un ange la petite =)

misu : merci de ta review ça m'a fait plaisir :)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: Pour l'instant rien d'explicite n'est programmé.

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 7

Jim fit des cauchemars, dans lequel il était un lapin d'abattoir qui attendait son heure, enfermé dans une petite cage aux côté d'une centaine d'autre rongeurs qui semblait tous ne pas prendre conscience du sort qui les attendait. Il avait beau tenter de leur expliquer, ceux ci ne semblaient pas le comprendre, puis ils finirent par ne plus l'écouter. Sa langue semblait leur être inconnue.

Kirk se réveilla en sursaut et alluma la lumière par commande vocale. Dans un premier temps il paniqua, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis il vit Spock allongé à côté de lui et se souvint des événements de la veille.

Le vulcain dormait profondément, sa respiration était régulière, son air impassible comme toujours. Sa fièvre n'avait pas beaucoup baissé mais son état restait stable. Jim songea qu'une torchon humide sur le front lui ferais le plus grand bien. Il tenta de se lever malgré ses courbatures - le matelas de Spock était décidément trop dur - mais il n'y parvint pas. Son premier officier avait agrippé son poignet dans son sommeil et semblait décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

Jim avait eu bien assez de mal à le convaincre de dormir pour prendre le risque de le réveiller. Il en avait bien besoin, lui plus que n'importe qui. Il se rallongea donc et attendit que le temps passe, frôlant du dos de sa main de temps à autre le front de Spock pour s'assurer que sa température ne montait pas.

C'était à cela qu'aurait du ressembler sa vie. Rester allongé au lit un dimanche matin avec une épouse sans avoir à se préoccuper de quatre cent autres vies. Mais Spock n'était pas sa femme, il n'était que son second. Quand à lui il était capitaine de vaisseau et ne pouvait se permettre de rêvasser ainsi alors que son équipage attendait ses ordres.

Mais ne serait-ce que pour un jour, ne pouvait-il pas se permettre d'accorder du temps à un ami ?

Il regarda la main de Spock, toujours soigneusement fermé sur son poignet, et se demanda si ce rêve qu'il avait fait n'était pas celui du vulcain au lieu d'être le sien, et que dans son sommeil il lui ai transmit les images qu'il voyait dans son sommeil.

_Vous êtes un petit lièvre au milieu de cette cage pleine de rongeur sourd à vos remarques, Spock. _Songea Jim avec tristesse.

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre un air calme. Kirk s'interdit d'avoir des pensés négatives temps qu'il serait en contact avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre lorsque l'on sonna à la porte.

Cruel dilemme. Ouvrir et laisser voir un parfait étranger voir son le capitaine et son premier dans une situation aussi embarrassante ou l'ignorer et continuer de dormir ? Si quelqu'un venait rendre visite dans cette loge il était évident que c'était pour rendre visite à Spock et celui ci n'était pas éveillé quoi qu'il en soit. Mais si c'était quelque chose d'important, et que l'on avait pu les joindre par l'intercom ?

Résigné, Jim s'assit sur le bord du lit sans faire lâcher prise Spock et appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. La porte coulissa … et se referma, sans laisser entrer quiconque dans la pièce. Jim fronça les sourcils. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, ça n'aurait pas sens.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Jim plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer sa respiration, espérant que la bête se trahisse d'elle même. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Son arme était posé sur le bureau, de l'autre côté du paravent qui séparait le lit du reste de la pièce, soit beaucoup trop exposé pour qu'il prenne le risque de le récupérer.

Il devait réveiller Spock, ou appeler la sécurité. Ou mieux, arriver à sortir d'ici avec Spock pour appeler la sécurité, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver …

Il dégagea sa seconde main de l'emprise du vulcain et la plaqua sur sa bouche, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller instantanément. Il poussa un gémissement, disséminé derrière le bruit que fit une statue en tombant au sol dans un fracas abominable. Kirk ne perdit pas son temps. Il roula avec Spock jusqu'à terre, dans ce petit espace qui séparait le lit du mur, juste suffisamment grand pour dissimuler un homme. Jim, allongé sur son premier officier l'empêchait toujours de parler, et ce malgré la confusion du vulcain.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Spock comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train d'arriver et assura d'un hochement de tête qu'il avait comprit et qu'il garderait le silence.

Si seulement ils étaient capable de prévenir à distance la passerelle par un signal quelconque qu'ils étaient en danger ! Ils étaient condamné à attendre dans le silence que la mort vienne les chercher, sans que personne ne puisse les entendre agoniser, comme des les petits lapins d'un abattoir.

Jim ne pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre leur situation et celle du vieil homme qui fut tué par le narrateur d'une nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe intitulé " Le coeur révélateur ". Le concierge attendit pendant une heure dans le noir, certain d'avoir entendu un bruit, que l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte, qui le regardait chaque nuit depuis sept jour dans le plus grand secret, ne se décide à montrer enfin son vrai visage, terrifié face à l'inconnu et comprenant lentement qu'il allait mourir, poussant un râle borborisme de terreur.

Le noir … c'était cela ! Il fallait qu'il arrive à éteindre la lumière manuellement pour que dans la pénombre apparaisse le corps blanc de ce monstre sanguinaire.

Priant pour être aussi silencieux que possible, il se redressa avec lenteur et commença à avancer, accroupit, en se rapprochant de l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à proximité de la porte. Spock le regardait avec stupeur, espérant qu'il ne frôle pas accidentellement la bête.

Jim tendis la mains vers le boutons et appuya. Les néons grésillèrent et s'éteignirent. La chambre fut plongé dans une obscurité totale et soudain apparut une créature à la peau blanche si lumineuse qu'elle en était presque fluorescente, à quelques mètres de lui.

Spock se déplaça à son tour et se dirigea vers la table où était posée le phaser, ce dernier n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres du monstre. Jim voulu lui faire signe de ne pas bouger, mais ils se distinguaient à peine dans l'obscurité, il ne l'aurait pas perçu, et connaissant le vulcain, jamais il ne l'aurait écouté. Se rongeant les ongles en priant le ciel pour que ce cauchemar se termine bien, il suivait dans l'ombre les mouvements de son premier officier, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son objectif.

Il tendis sa main vers le phaser et attrapa du bout des doigts l'arme en la soulevant tout en douceur. La bête n'était qu'à trente centimètre de sa main mais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Jim avait arrêté de respirer.

Puis soudain, l'arme glissa et tomba sur la tôle de la table dans un _Glong_ qui résonna dans ce parfait silence. Un grognement, un tir, l'alarme du vaisseau s'enclencha et les néons s'allumèrent.

- SPOCK !

Le corps blanc du monstre avait disparut lorsqu'était apparue la lumière, mais Jim savait qu'il gisait là, écrasant son ami dont aucun signe n'assurait qu'il était bien vivant. La peur au ventre il poussa le cadavre et découvrit Spock sonné, phaser en main, une énorme griffure sur la poitrine.

- Spock !

- Je … capitaine je …

- Spock ! Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai … j'ai la tête qui tourne et …

Il essaya de se lever et tituba, les jambes flageolante. Jim le rattrapa par les épaules, du sang vert commençait à s'écouler de la plaie et le vulcain semblait aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Scotty, Mccoy et une dizaine d'enseigne débarquèrent alors dans la chambre, médusé, incrédule face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

- Mccoy ! S'écria Jim, Spock ne se sent pas bien !

- Vous vous sentiriez mal vous aussi si vous aviez une plaie en pleine poitrine de cette taille là ! Déclara t-il en s'approchant d'un pas pressé.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Scotty en s'approchant à son tour, et où est le …

N'eut-il pas fini sa phrase qu'il chuta contre le corps invisible de la bête. Les enseignes incrédules hésitèrent à approcher cette chose qu'il ne pouvaient voir et potentiellement dangereuse. Alors que Mccoy allongeait Spock sur son lit et l'auscultait, Jim leur expliqua brièvement ce qui c'était passé sans leur préciser pourquoi il se trouvait dans les quartiers de Spock à cet instant.

Bones décida de transférer Spock à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Si la blessure n'était pas suffisamment profonde pour le tuer, son état était terriblement préoccupant. Sa fièvre n'avait cessée d'augmenter et il était en proie à un délire pour le moins inquiétant, venant d'un vulcain.

Lorsque Mccoy ressortit de l'infirmerie, Kirk et Scotty attendaient le verdict avec appréhension, et ils ne furent guère déçu.

- Il va mourir.

Une pierre tomba au fond de l'estomac de Jim. Il aurait volontiers voulu avoir un siège sous la main pour pouvoir s'asseoir et il lui fallu un effort colossal pour ne pas tomber à genoux face à cette terrible nouvelle. Spock. Mourir. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Ca ne pouvait-être qu'un cauchemar.

- Mais … je croyais qu'il était hors de danger …

- Je le croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il avait été infecté par un poison.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas créer d'antidote ?

- Il me faudrait une semaine pour le mettre au point, et Spock tiendra au mieux deux jours. Je suis désolé Jim …

Le docteur semblait aussi bouleversé que l'ingénieur et son capitaine. Que serait le meilleur vaisseau de la flotte spatiale Terrestre sans son premier officier ?

Jim se passa la main devant le visage.

- Est-ce que … je peux … lui parler ? Demanda t-il en prenant bien le temps d'articuler ses mots.

Bones hocha la tête et s'avachit contre le mur d'enceinte alors que Jim pénétrait dans l'infirmerie.

Spock était allongé sur un lit, visiblement endormit, le sommeil perturbé. Il ne cessait de se retourner, ses sourcils étaient froncé, grinçait des dents tendis que la sueur perlait le long de son front. Sa température avait grandement augmenté, plus qu'un humain ne l'aurait supporté. Jim n'avait pas posé sa main sur son front qu'il sentait déjà la chaleur qui en émanait. A peine le contact physique établit, Spock ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

- Ca… capitaine ?

Sa voix, qui se voulait professionnelle était d'une telle faiblesse et rien qu'à l'entendre Jim en eu mal au coeur.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda t-il, l'air troublé.

- A l'infirmerie.

- Ai-je été blessé ?

- Oui.

- Selon toute logique, à en juger par mon actuelle faiblesse et votre expression faciale mon état doit être … grave.

- C'est peu dire Spock. Mccoy ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Non, mais je crois que j'ai comprit.

Jim s'assit au bord du lit, se sachant que dire. Spock paraissait très calme pour un condamné, presque … soulagé ?

- Spock, vous allez …

- Je sais. Répondit le Vulcain.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- La peur est …

- Je me fiche de votre côté vulcain Spock. Vous êtes humain également. Dites moi ce que vous ressentez.

Le premier officier se tu un instant pour déclara :

- Je suis soulagé.

Jim ne savait pas si il devait le consoler ou le réprimander. Mais une colère incontestable grandit en lui, et il lui fallu un effort considérable pour garder son calme, mais il ne pu taire l'agacement de sa voix.

- Soulagé ? Répéta t-il, presque agressif.

- Je n'aurais pas aimé mourir dévoré par cette bête.

La rage de Jim disparu aussitôt. Il se rapprocha le plus possible du Vulcain et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Combien de temps me reste t-il ? Demanda finalement Spock.

- Moins de deux jours selon Mccoy.

- C'est largement suffisant pour faire mes adieux.

Kirk sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une si intense envie de pleurer.

- Spock … je suis tellement désolé ! S'exclama t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Le vulcain ne répondit pas, mais Jim savait que si il avait été humain, il aurait sans doute pleuré avec lui.

- Vous avez été un bon capitaine pour moi. Déclara t-il en faisait abstraction de toute logique. En une époque aussi avancée que la notre, l'intolérance n'a pas totalement disparue, et est même davantage ancrée dans la pensée des peuples interplanétaires. Les Vulcains et les Humains ne font pas exceptions. Tous deux pensent que leur façon de percevoir le monde est la meilleure, et se montrent parfois intransigeant. En tant que … demi-vulcain, il y avait peu de chance pour que j'ai un jour l'opportunité d'occuper un poste aussi important à bord d'un vaisseau en dépit de mes capacités plus que satisfaisante. Seulement vous m'avez donné ma chance, et m'avez permis d'enrichir mon esprit comme il ne m'aurait jamais été permis de le faire sous les ordres de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et pour finir, vous m'avez permis de vivre une vie plus que satisfaisante. Je n'aurais voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement, et si c'était le prix à payer pour toutes ces années passées en votre compagnie je suis prêt à l'accepter.

Jim se donna une gifle pour s'empêcher de pleurer comme un bébé.

- Spock ! C'est totalement illogique.

- … vous avez été là quand j'ai eu besoin de vous la nuit dernière. Continua t-il sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit Kirk. Aucun autre capitaine n'aurait fait cela à votre place, et je n'aurais pu parler de cela à personne d'autre qu'à vous même.

Le vulcain hésita, puis serra la main de Jim.

- Je suis heureux d'être votre Thy'la.

Jim, sans comprendre pourquoi ni quelles motivations le poussèrent à le faire, se pencha vers Spock et l'embrassa sur le front.

* * *

- J'ai une chose à vous dire Mino, mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez.

- Je vous écoute.

- Spock va mourir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Jim, l'air surprise mais pas du tout désolée.

- Ah ? Demanda t-elle comme si il lui avait annoncé la météo du lendemain.

- C'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? Je croyais que vous l'aimiez bien pourtant.

- Je ne m'implique jamais personnellement. Et puis pourquoi cela devrait-il me faire quelque chose ?

- A vous de me le dire. N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez fait une bonne leçon de morale sur le soucis que je devrais me faire au sujet de mon officier ?

- Vous êtes bigrement défaitiste.

- Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir alors ?

Jim haussa les sourcils, quelque peu sidéré.

- Mais … pour vous en informer !

- Et le fait que je puisse préserver Spock ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

Kirk ressentit à l'instant même deux sentiments très controversé. Le premier lui ordonnait de la frapper de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui avait dit plus tôt qu'elle pouvait le sauver, le second de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier. Jim ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre mais la regarda, l'air mécontent.

- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous impliquer outre-mesure dans nos affaires ?

- Oui mais les ordres sont les ordres, et je dois me rendre sur la planète Beta XIII en votre compagnie et celle de votre premier officier coûte que coûte. Ma mission échouera si l'un d'entre vous venait à disparaître.

- Vous allez guérir Spock ? S'exclama Jim en sentant en lui naître un espoir grandissant.

- Guérir je ne sais pas, mais le maintenir en vie, oui. Mais le fait est qu'il doit survivre jusqu'à notre arrivé sur cette planète et peut-être davantage, pour ce qui suivra, tout dépendra de mes ordres.

Jim regardait Mino avait un certain dégoût mêlé à de l'admiration. Elle avait la capacité de le soigner mais refusait de le sauver de façon définitive, pourtant, il y avait de grande chance pour que Spock s'en sorte. Kirk regretta d'avoir embrassé Spock sur le front et sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues. Il fit de son mieux pour vider son esprit et songea que pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il valait mieux être agréable pour cette jeune fille.

- Bien. Dit-il en se reprenant. Que diriez vous d'aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie pour le mettre hors de danger ?

Mino haussa les épaules.

- C'est inutile, il va déjà mieux.

Jim ne laissa pas échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Par la simple force de votre pensée ?

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué pour moi. Déclara t-elle d'un air modeste.

Jim s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque on l'appela depuis l'intercom.

- Infirmerie à capitaine !

- Capitaine j'écoute.

- Ici Mccoy. Je vous ai cherché partout mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé. J'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise. Pour commencer, je ne suis peut-être pas magicien mais Spock semble aller beaucoup mieux, même si il n'est pas totalement rétablit, on dirait que le poison a stoppé sa progression.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'exclama Jim en feignant d'être surpris. Et la mauvaise ?

- Elle concerne les cadavres. Deux autres ont été retrouvé. Ils datent d'avant le décès de ce monstre. Cependant, ils ont été dévoré d'une façon très différente. Les os sont littéralement broyés, et la plupart des organes n'ont pas été totalement dévoré. Nous sommes très loin de reproduire le même schéma qu'avec les deux premiers morts. Ce qui laisse supposer que cette créature n'était pas seule et que sur le vaisseau rode une créature d'une autre trempe, délicate et beaucoup plus dangereuse.

- Que pouvez vous me dire à son sujet ?

- Qu'elle a une petite mâchoire et très peu de force dans celle ci en comparaison à ces choses blanches. Je n'ai sinon pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle peut bien ressembler.

Jim réfléchit quelques instant, puis prit une teinte livide.

- J'en ai une … murmura t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous laisse Bones. Je ne tarderais pas à venir vous voir.

Et avant que celui ni puisse répliquer, Jim coupa la communication, puis se tourna vers Mino.

- Dites moi, de quoi se nourrit exactement votre peuple ?

Mino le regarda avec une telle neutralité qu'on aurait pu croire à de la sidération. Mais lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit, jusqu'à dévoiler ses dents rouges de sang alors qu'une lueur d'amusement dans son regard lui faisait remarquer ironiquement " vous en avez mit du temps ! "

x x x

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle là hein ! :D J'adore les personnages givrés mais je crois que jamais je n'en avait créé un comme Mino. Elle dépasse les bornes ( je n'avais pas prévu de la faire comme ça au début mais j'aime de plus en plus son côté malade mentale )

J'ai mit du temps à écrire la suite vous avez pu le constater =p mais j'avais pas mal de choses à régler avant la rentrée. Donc il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre.

Kokoroyume : ah ah ah ! mystère et boule de gomme ( je ne dirais rien, je veux un avocat ! ) :)

Omou Yaoi : Oh oui ! Un Jim complètement givré qui martyrise Spock ! ( mais il faut aussi un autre Jim sympathique pour tirer notre vulcain de là hein ^^ )

Vampir-Kun : Les rêves sont assez illogiques alors je me disais : un vulcain, si il faisait des rêves, serait sans doute assez perturbé, j'ai travaillé autour de ça.

Merci encore mes reviewers :D


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: Finalement, en réponse aux reviews, il n'y aura pas de lemon. Je voulais en faire un au départ mais il serait arrivé comme un cheveux sur la soupe dans cette histoire.

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 8

Jim ne perdit pas un instant. Il dégaina sa phaser et le pointa sur Mino, qui persistait à sourire cruellement.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça capitaine …

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous avez tué deux membres de mon équipage.

- Pour me nourrir uniquement, et je puis vous assurer que leur mort fut rapide. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Si vous me détruisez maintenant qui guérira Spock ? Soyez raisonnable, et je vous rappelle que je suis immortelle.

Cette argumentation ne sembla pas convaincre Kirk, qui la tenait toujours en joue. Il peinait à contrôler sa colère tant celle ci était grande.

- Toute cette histoire d'ordres à suivre, d'espèce supérieure et tout le reste, c'était n'importe quoi pas vrai ? Vous nous avez sortit tout cela pour vous servir de nous.

- Si vous pensez que j'ai mentit, tirez.

Jim resta interdit. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ai pu inventer toute cette histoire, c'était tiré par les cheveux. Et pouvait-il seulement prendre le risque de la tuer et de condamner Spock ? Il y avait eu bien assez de mort comme ça. Jim rangea son phaser mais garda ses distances.

- Pouvez vous me donner une explication ? Vous dévorez les gens alors ?

- Moi oui, les autres de mon espèce non. En arrivant sur la planète Blue Pearl, j'ai prit la forme de ses habitants, vous souvenez vous ? Je devais leur apprendre à délaisser le cannibalisme sauvage dont-ils faisaient preuve, mais j'ai bien vite déchanté lorsque j'ai comprit que cette nécessité de manger de chair était encré au plus profond de leur gènes. Il n'y avait rien en apparence qui puisse remplacer ce besoin viscéral, et le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que j'étais moi même soumise à cette contrainte. Au lieu de pacifier ce peuple je me suis mêler à ses pires membres pour assouvir ma soif de sang. Certains être se cachèrent dans les galeries souterraines pendant des siècles, jusqu'à devenir ces choses blanches qui vous effraient tant, et au dessus de cette terre les rayons du soleil et la barbarie eurent raison de ceux qui vivaient en surface. J'ai échoué dans ma mission et ai été condamné à vivre pour l'éternité.

Elle marqua une pause. Jim la dévisagea avec rage, mais ne dit rien. Il ressentait à présent de la pitié pour cette créature.

- La suite, vous la connaissez. On m'a donné une chance de me racheter en amenant votre espèce à évoluer. Les règles furent différentes cette fois : tous les moyens sont bon pour vous amener à changer. Et mon besoin de chair était impossible à contrôler, j'ai du me nourrir parmi vos hommes du vaisseau.

Jim hésita.

- Vous allez me manger ? Demanda t-il avec méfiance.

Elle le dévisagea silencieusement, comme si elle se questionnait encore. Mais l'intercom vient une fois de plus les interrompre. Kirk détailla Mino, se demandant quoi faire.

- Vous feriez mieux de répondre où il vont se poser des questions.

Jim s'exécuta sans la quitter du regard.

- Capitaine à passerelle, j'écoute ?

- Nous sommes en orbite autour de la planète Beta XIII. Que devons nous faire ?

- Attendez un instant.

Il coupa la communication et attendit que Mino lui explique ce qu'elle attendait de lui. C'était elle qui avait demandé à se rendre sur cette planète et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait la motiver. Il avait besoin de plus d'information. Lui, n'avait pas la science infuse.

- Vous allez venir avec moi sur cette planète, vous et monsieur Spock, seuls.

- Spock n'est pas en état …

- Il viendra, je m'arrangerais pour que les choses se déroulent bien. Et pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous manger tout de suite. Vous m'êtes trop précieux pour l'instant.

Jim nota le " tout de suite " et " pour l'instant " qui n'avaient rien de rassurant. Il ralluma le communicateur en gardant ses distances.

- Dites au docteur Mccoy de transporter Spock jusqu'à la salle de téléportation. Si il proteste, dites lui qu'il en dépend de sa survie. Capitaine Kirk, terminé.

* * *

- Jim ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Spock n'est pas en état de se faire démembrer dans votre machine de malheur ! S'écria Mccoy qui était malgré tout arrivé plus vite que lui au lieu dit.

Mino le dévisagea avec mépris et alla se placer sur le socle de téléportation. Elle se tourna vers Jim, attendant qu'il réagissent. Bones le détailla avec incompréhension. Il attendait une réponse de son capitaine mais celui ci était incapable de la lui fournir. Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Spock ? Appela t-il.

Le vulcain était allongé sur un lit médicalisé, plus pâle que jamais et les paupières closes. On aurait pu le croire endormit, mais il répondit à l'appel du capitaine en se redressant avec difficulté.

- Pourrez-vous vous lever ? Demanda t-il.

- Je n'en suis pas certain capitaine. Déclara t-il en essayant de s'asseoir sur le bord de sa couchette.

Kirk l'aida à se mettre debout, mais celui ci eu beaucoup de difficulté à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Mccoy tentait tant bien que mal de le raisonner et de renoncer à emmener Spock avec lui, mais Jim savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mino le fixait, et lui seul savait à présent ce qui se cachait derrière cette jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge. L'équipage tout entier était en danger. Il n'aurait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour son équipage, mais emmener son ami dans un état aussi déplorable …

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Mino, l'interrogeant du regard. Spock était-il à ce point essentiel au bon déroulement de leur mission ? Il doutait que, si ils la suivaient, ils s'en sortiraient indemnes.

Mccoy grommela et aida Spock a se placer sur le téléporteur. Jim retourna rapidement voir Scotty pour lui murmurer discrètement en faisant semblant de tripoter les boutons du tableau de bord.

- Branchez la fréquence sur le communicateur de monsieur Spock et téléportez le si il y a le moindre problème.

L'ingénieur lança un regard surprit à son capitaine, mais comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas se faire entendre. Il se tu donc et attendit avec appréhension et incompréhension.

- Energie. Ordonna Kirk une fois placé.

Scotty Obéit et ils disparurent. Mccoy se tourna vers l'ingénieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire. Jim n'a pas voulu me donner d'explication.

- Si Mino n'est pas derrière tout ça je veux bien renoncer à ma nationalité écossaise ! Déclara l'homme qui n'était pas dupe. Il n'a pas osé parlé devant la jeune fille pour une bonne raison.

Scotty tapota quelques boutons et fronça les sourcils.

- Ils ne sont pas là !

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Mccoy.

- Ils ne sont pas à l'endroit ou je les ai téléporté. Je n'ai plus de trace d'eux !

- J'espère que vous plaisantez ! Vous ne les avez tout de même pas dispersé dans l'immensité de l'univers ?

* * *

Kirk se réveilla, l'esprit quelque peu retourné. Jamais il n'avait perdu conscience pendant une téléportation, et il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce malaise. Il tenta de se lever, mais il n'y parvient, et cela pour une bonne raison : il n'avait pas de bras pour s'appuyer.

Paniqué, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il réalisa simplement qu'il n'en avait pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Pas d'air ambiant, pas de douleur, pas de contact, il flottait dans un vide total.

Il n'avait plus de corps.

Son esprit volait quelque part dans l'immensité de l'univers, sans but et pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Bien qu'il soupçonnait Mino d'être derrière cette mascarade.

Un soupçon l'angoissa : il n'était tout de même pas mort ?

- Mino ? Appela t-il ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il était satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait toujours parler. Ce n'était cependant pas sa voix qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait même pas été capable de dire si c'était celle d'un homme ou d'une femme. Tout semblait si étrange.

Il se demanda un instant si il pouvait se déplacer. Mais se déplacer pour aller où ?

La frustration le rendait fou. Il songea que si il lui restait un corps, il se serait prit la tête dans le mains. Ou était Spock ? Ou était Mino ? Ou était l'Enterprise ? Ou était-il ?

Le silence persistait, et se faisant successivement pesant, banal puis agaçant. Jim ne savait plus quoi faire. Que devait-il attendre au juste ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

L'ennui qui le rongeait eu finalement raison de lui. Il décida qu'il lui fallait se distraire. Fatigué, il réfléchit à un moyen simple de vider son esprit.

Chanter lui semblait une bonne idée. Sans réfléchir, il commença sa besogne, portant à ses lèvres les premières paroles qui lui virent à l'esprit. Une chanson qu'il avait entendu un certain temps à un certain moment. Elle n'avait en elle même pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

Jim s'étonna une fois encore du son de sa voix. Elle était totalement androgyne. Peu importait les tonalités, il ne pouvait la définir comme étant masculine ou féminine. Il n'avait jamais entendu cela.

- Qui est là ?

Jim s'arrêta immédiatement. La voix venait de nulle part et de partout.

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Je ne vous dirais pas mon nom.

- Dans ce cas je ne vous dirais pas le mien.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Kirk se demanda si l'autre n'était pas partit.

- Vous êtes coincé ici vous aussi ? Fini t-il par demander, désireux de savoir si oui ou non il était encore là.

- Oui … déclara l'autre d'une voix malheureuse.

Jim ressentit de la culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir été aussi dur avec cet inconnu. Il semblait tout autant perdu que lui.

- Eh bien, peut-être pourrions nous tuer le temps ensemble en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

- Qui nous dit que quelque chose se passera ?

- Rien, mais si nous n'attendons pas nous ne le saurons jamais.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler dans ce cas ?

Jim réfléchit.

- Où pensez vous que nous soyons ?

- Nulle part. Nos esprits semblent se trouver dans un univers parallèle.

- Notre corps est-il détruit ?

- J'en doute. Nous sommes sans doute laissé pour mort actuellement, mais si nous parvenons à retourner dans notre monde nous devrions récupérer nos corps.

- Tout ça est de la faute de Mino …

L'autre s'étonna.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui, et je ne suis pas le seul apparemment.

- Cela fait des siècles que je me trouve ici et je la soupçonne d'être responsable de ma situation.

- Que savez vous d'elle …

- Strictement rien que vous ne deviez savoir d'elle. C'est une espèce supérieure aux pouvoirs incommensurable, et aux ambitions assez douteuses.

- Pourquoi vous a t-elle fait venir ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit l'autre d'un air tout autant malheureux.

Jim, si il avait eu cette personne face à lui, l'aurait sans aucune hésitation serré dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il éprouvait de la compassion pour cet inconnu qui se retrouvait dans la même galère que lui. Il avait du laisser derrière lui de nombreux amis et une famille sans aucun doute. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait seul, dans un monde froid et dur ou il errait depuis des siècles avec un ennui tel qu'il y aurait de quoi devenir fou.

- Parlez moi de vous …

* * *

Pour se repérer dans le temps, il aurait fallu compter les secondes. Jim n'avait pas prit cette peine. Cela pouvait bien faire un jour, des mois ou des années qu'il parlait avec cet esprit à qui il ne cachait plus aucun secret. Le temps passait, et petit à petit il avait oublié tout de son ancienne vie. Lorsque l'on a plus de corps, il est difficile de ne pas s'ennuyer. La plupart de nos occupations venait du fait que l'on avait une activité physique. Mais son interlocuteur n'était pas à cours d'idée. Il avait inventé toute sorte de jeux pour distraire leurs esprits. Ils leur arrivait également de dormir. Cela consistait simplement à l'arrêt total de toute activité cérébrale.

- Notre esprit est projeté dans ce monde, mais il fonctionne toujours depuis notre corps, ce ne peut-être autrement. C'est la preuve que nous vivons toujours et que la connexion entre notre esprit et notre corps est forte. J'ignore simplement comment y retourner.

Il leur arrivait de parler de temps en temps de cette situation dans la quelle ils se trouvaient. Tentait de mettre au point de nouvelles hypothèses, mais comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire ils restaient ainsi, coincé dans ce monde en attendant que les choses se passent.

Jim avait rapidement cessé de voir cette autre personne comme un étranger, bien vite même, il devint un ami, et peut-être davantage. La relation qu'il entretenait avec cette personne lui semblait étrange. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle ne soit pas de son sexe, mais après tout, un esprit était un esprit non ? Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir a aimer la compagnie d'un autre être lorsqu'on était seul au monde, perdu dans un immense univers ?

Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

- Et si nous essayions d'unir nos deux esprits ? Demanda subitement l'autre un jour comme un autre.

Jim resta un instant silencieux. Cela semblait risqué.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement dans cette situation lui dit-il. Il faut faire quelque chose. C'est sans doute la seule chose dont nous soyons capable.

Jim réfléchit un instant.

- Soit. Dit-il, confiant.

Il sentit dans son esprit une chaleur étrange alors que des mots étrangement familiers se prononçaient.

- Votre esprit dans le mien …

- Spock ?

Et une explosion lui répondit. Comme si ses pensées se disloquèrent toute en même temps, comme si son esprit se détruisait dans une déflagration assourdissante. C'était une sensation insupportable.

Puis Jim se réveilla.

* * *

Ouf ! Plus longue à rédiger, tu meurs …

Je pensais m'arrêter à ce chapitre et en fait j'en écrirais bien encore un ( et une épilogue. Comme ça j'aurais dix chapitres tout rond comme prévu ) L'histoire prend des tournures inattendues hein ? Donc il n'y aura pas de Lemon, mais j'écrirais un OS suite ( avec celui de Barrière que je n'avais pas encore écrit ) qui lui contiendra des relations sexuelles. Voilà, je n'en dévoile pas plus ^^

Personnellement je trouve que c'est mon pire chapitre, mais bon il fallait bien l'écrire x)

un infini merci aux reviewers !


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Fleur de l'âge

Disclamer : Rien est à moi et l'univers appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement: T

Paring : Kirk/Spock

—

Chapitre 9

Jim avait l'impression d'être tombé sur le dos d'une hauteur de cinq mètres. Il avait le souffle coupé, l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus se lever, incapable de bouger ses bras, ses jambes, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se contenta de regarder ce qui semblait être le plafond d'une grotte, complètement amorphe, incapable de réfléchir ni même de paniquer. Il lui fallu une dizaine de minutes avant que se poser cinq questions élémentaires : Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Depuis quand y était-il ? Comment y était-il arrivé ? Et où était Spock ?

Kirk n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps. A peine s'était-il redressé qu'il le vit allongé à ses côtés, inconscient.

- Spock ! Spock ! S'écria t-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

Le Vulcain mit un certain temps à ouvrir les yeux, et Jim se souvient qu'il était malade et cessa de le secouer. Papillonnant des yeux, il ouvrit lentement les paupières, adressant à son capitaine un regard plein de soulagement et de fatigue.

- Jim … appela t-il d'une voix si faible que Kirk en eu mal au coeur.

- Que se passe t-il Spock ?

- J'ai terriblement mal à la tête.

Le capitaine prit celle ci dans une de ses mains et attira le vulcain contre lui en l'entourant de son bras.

- Si vous saviez le soucis que je me suis fait … que c'est-il passé ? … Spock ? SPOCK !

- Il ne vous répondra pas. Fit une voix tremblante.

Jim tourna la tête et vit Mino, recroquevillée au fond de la grotte, tremblante et respirant bruyamment, comme si elle était victime d'une crise d' asthme. Kirk ne l'approcha pas, serrant avec plus de force le vulcain contre lui comme pour le protéger et se redressant légèrement, prêt à fuir.

- Je l'ai sauvé … murmura t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Sauvé, sauvé, sauvé. Sauvé pour quoi ? Pour mourir en jour, pour souffrir de votre mort, pour que son esprit ne meurt avant son corps …

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez Mino.

- Mourir dans le coeur, mourir dans l'âme, puis mourir dans l'esprit. Toute cette souffrance, tout cet amour assassin adressé à deux être pour faire comprendre à des hommes qu'ils ont eu tord et qu'ils croyaient mal. Trouvez-vous cela normal ?

- Vous êtes folles à lié ! Où sommes nous ? Et où étions nous ?

- Vous êtes sur Beta XIII. Continua t-elle sans le regarder. Et vous étiez là …

D'un geste du doigt, elle désigna sa tête.

- Je vous ai amené votre esprit dans le mien et j'ai créé un vide total pour que vous y évoluez. Votre ami vulcain ne s'en souviens pas …

Elle s'arrêta, respira plus fort, trembla plus fort.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple contact avec vos deux esprits serait aussi dévastateur …

- Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ?

- Pour que personne ne vous retrouve le temps que cette fusion se fasse. Il fallait que ce soit vous. Il fallait être sûr …

- Sûr de quoi ?

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Elle se redressa avec lenteur. Jim serra un peu plus fort le vulcain qu'il tenait dans ses bras en voyant le visage décomposé de Mino. Elle n'était plus humaine, et même les créatures qui les avaient attaqué ne lui avait pas inspiré autant de dégoût. Le haut le coeur qui le parcouru était amplement justifié. Jim lâcha Spock et vomit. Le vulcain s'éveilla à nouveau et découvrit un spectacle qui le terrifierait des nuits encore.

Tous ses organes avaient fusionné avec la partie externe de la peaux. Les contours de son cerveau apparaissait sur son front, la chaire à vif était d'une rouge écarlate absolument insoutenable au regard. Ses yeux exorbité, démuni de paupière, regardait à présent le capitaine avec colère et douleur. Ses tremblements convulsifs n'avaient pas disparu.

- Ca n'a pas marché … murmura t-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter toute cette souffrance ?

- Spock, reprenez-vous !

Mais le vulcain n'était guère en état de bouger. Le contact avec son esprit dans la tête de Mino avait du être responsable d'un choc émotionnel important, en espérant qu'il n'ai laissé aucune séquelle.

Mino avançait, Jim souleva Spock et le souleva avec difficulté, puis commença à reculer.

- Restez où vous êtes … ordonna t-il.

Mais sa voix n'avait rien de très convainquant. Il serra avec plus de force son premier officier qu'il portait comme une mariée, à des noces morbides où une jeune fille devenue monstrueuse s'apprêtait à les dévorer vivant.

- Vous n'avez pas comprit … le signal ne s'est pas déclenché …

- Quel signal ? Demanda Jim en continuant à reculer.

- Celui qui devait s'activer dans votre esprit. Qui devait vous faire évoluer …

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Dites le nous, peut-être pourrons-nous y remédier.

- Impossible. Ramenez-moi à l'Enterprise, je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Kirk arrêta de marcher à reculons et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mino en fit de même, ce qui les maintint séparé à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Un silence angoissant s'installa, alors que Jim se demandait ce qu'il devait faire de l'enfant et que celle ci le dévisageait avec insistance.

La meilleure solution était de la laisser sur la planète en attendant de discuter avec les ambassadeurs. Elle n'avait pas réussit sa mission et restait donc immortelle. L'amener sur le vaisseau était trop dangereux. Elle risquait de tuer quelqu'un. Cependant, Jim avait des scrupules à la laisser dans cet état. Elle semblait sincèrement souffrir par sa faute et petit à petit le poids de la culpabilité vint s'installer sur ses épaules. Il s'apprêtait à sortir son intercom lorsque Mino lui coupa la parole.

- En revanche, je veux manger votre officier.

Jim se figea et resserra prise sur le vulcain inconscient dans ses bras. Plutôt mourir que de lui laisser Spock …

- N'espérez pas que je vais coopérer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais besoin de votre avis. Il me faut reprendre des forces pour être à nouveau … présentable. Vos dirigeant ne peuvent me voir sous cette forme. L'apparence joue beaucoup pour votre peuple et il est inutile de vous dire que sous ce visage il ne retiendrait de mes enseignements que ma monstruosité. Par ailleurs, je vais devoir tenter l'expérience avec un autre vulcain et un autre humain. Mr Spock n'a plus son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

- Détrompez-vous, il en a un …

- Le quel ?

- Je l'ignore, mais je suis bien décidé à lui en offrir un.

- Cela ne marche pas comme ça.

- Parce que vous l'avez décidez ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la science infuse que vous n'êtes pas sujette à l'erreur. Spock doit vivre.

Jim avait cette fois atteint la parois de la grotte et était incapable d'aller plus loin. Il déposa son ami à terre et se tourna vers Mino.

- Je suis prêt à user de la force pour le protéger.

- Je vous attend …

Jim savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Mino était immortelle. Peu importait ce qu'il pourrait bien mettre en oeuvre pour le protéger, elle arriverait tôt ou tard à atteindre son second. La gorge nouée, il prépara son phaser sur paralysie.

- Ne m'obligez pas a tirer …

Mino n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avançait toujours laissant à Kirk tout le loisir de découvrir son abominable visage. Il était si monstrueux qu'il lui était devenu insupportable de la regarder. Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi écoeurant.

_Regardes la ! Regardes la ou tu perd Spock … _Se murmurait-il.

Mais rien à faire. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Puis soudain, Jim réalisa qu'il devait choisir entre son officier et la créature qui pourrait venir en aide à toute une civilisation. Il fallait selon toute logique sacrifier Spock.

La loi voulait que l'intérêt d'un seul passe après celui du plus grand nombre. Il fallait accepter de tuer Spock. Jim avait étudier suffisamment pour savoir que nul n'était au dessus de la loi et que la passion ne devait en rien interférer dans ces histoires.

Mino bondit, instinctivement, Jim appuya sur la détente du phaser, mais le rayon paralysant ne l'affecta pas. La jeune fille le bouscula et fondit sur le premier officier de l'Enterprise. Elle prit son bras et commença à le mâcher avec une telle violence que le sang se mit immédiatement à couler et Spock ouvrit les yeux. Incapable de dissimuler une si terrible douleur, il hurla.

Kirk reprit pied et arma son phaser et tira. Le rayon frappa de plein fouet Mino, qui tituba avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inerte.

Confus, Jim couru vers Spock dont la douleur se lisait sur le visage comme sur un livre ouvert.

- Spock ! Spock !

- Jim, je …

Il retint un cris de souffrance dans une grimace. Son bras était véritablement déchiqueté. Il du prendre plusieurs inspiration savant de pouvoir prendre la parole en maîtrisant sa douleur.

- Comment avez-vous pu tuer Mino ?

- Je l'ignore. Elle m'a pourtant affirmé qu'elle avait échoué.

- Elle a du se tromper.

- Ou alors cette histoire d'immortalité n'était qu'un mensonge.

- J'en doute. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu survivre dans les grottes en compagnie de ces choses si elle n'avait pas réellement eu don de la vie éternelle.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Mccoy, Scott et Sulu, accompagnés de quelques enseignes arrivèrent au pas de course et s'entassèrent autour d'eux.

- Capitaine ! S'exclama Scotty. Cela fait deux heures que vous aviez disparu.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Jim qui pensait avoir vécu des années dans l'esprit de Mino.

- On s'est fait du soucis. Le détecteur était programmé pour retrouvé toute forme de vie humaine mais vous avez été " mort " pendant tout ce temps. C'est tout bonnement inexplicable.

- Assez bavassé ! S'exclama Mccoy. Montrez moi votre bras Spock.

- Il est inutile de …

Mais Bones se contenta se l'endormir à l'aide d'un hydrospray, puis lança un regard innocent aux autres.

- Qu'allez vous pensez ? C'était simplement pour l'empêcher de souffrir davantage !

* * *

Jim ressortit de la salle de conférence après s'être fait mémorablement botter les fesses. Jamais le haut commandement n'avait été aussi en colère. Il s'en tirait cependant avec un simple blâme puisqu'il s'était trouvé un cas de légitime défense. Les dirigeants avaient été tenté de rapatrier sur Terre les deux officiers pour découvrir quelle évolution la jeune fille avait bien pu amené chez les deux hommes, mais Kirk les convins de les laisser continuer leur exploration spatiale, ce qu'il acceptèrent avec déplaisir. Jim leur avait tous sauvé un jour où l'autre la vie ou l'honneur bien malgré lui.

Spock était hors de danger. La morsure de Mino semblait lui avoir administré un antidote et il ne tarderait pas à reprendre du service, dès que son bras serait totalement rétablit. Son état mental était bien plus préoccupant.

Bones avait du lui coller une paire de gifle pour le forcer à manger, et il ne dormait plus sans y être contraint par anesthésie. Mccoy en devenait fou.

- Si vous ne trouvez pas une solution je vais être obligé de le faire mettre au arrêt. Déclara t-il sombrement.

Cette menace ne semblait pas faire faillir Spock. Mccoy était médecin, mais Jim avait comprit bien avant lui que son ami était victime d'une dépression nerveuse spécifique a un demi-vulcain.

Et puis, il avait encore peur, peut-être même plus que jamais. Il semblait ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sa frayeur qui lui revenait au moindre prétexte. Mccoy, avec beaucoup de classe et de délicatesse, déclara qu'il avait le trouillomètre à zéro.

Spock avait cependant trouvé un parfait antidote qui portait le nom de James Tiberus Kirk. Dès que Mccoy avait accepté de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie, le premier officier de l'Enterprise accompagnait son capitaine où qu'il aille comme un poussin aurait suivit sa maman poule. Cette comparaison fit beaucoup rire Jim lorsqu'elle lui vint à l'esprit.

Il fallut savoir improviser lorsqu'il comprit que Spock n'arriverait pas à dormir à nouveau sans somnifères. Jim l'invita à partager sa loge le temps qu'il se remette de ce choc psychologique. Spock refusa dans un élan d'hypocrisie vulcaine en déclarant qu'il saurait s'en sortir seul, puis au bout de trois jours d'insistance, Jim comprit qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas céder. Le vulcain était au bout de ses forces mais n'aurait osé demandé son aide si il ne lui avait pas à nouveau proposé.

- Spock ?

Le vulcain eu un soubresaut et laissa tomber sa fourchette à terre. De frustration, il serra les points. C'était un phénomène qui arrivait souvent lorsqu'on le surprenait. Jim sentant la colère monter au narine de son ami, posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas grave Spock. Calmez-vous.

Le vulcain obéit à contre coeur et plongea le regard dans son assiette.

- Puis-je vous poser une question capitaine ?

- Je vous écoute monsieur Spock.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?

Jim prit le temps de méditer cette question.

- Vous n'auriez pas voulu que je vous sauve ?

- Ce n'est pas cela. Je me suis mal exprimé. Par rapport aux directives … vous savez : l'intérêt d'un seul …

Kirk hocha la tête.

- Connaissez-vous, Spock, les histoires romaines de notre civilisation ? Elle ne sont guère plus joyeuse que celle que l'on peu raconter chez les Klingons. Sous le règne de Néron, un maître de maison fut assassiné par un de ses esclaves. Conformément à la loi, tous les esclaves de la Domus devaient être exécuté. Il se trouva cependant que ce foyer abritait toutes sortes de non affranchit, aussi bien des hommes que des femmes ou des enfants, que l'on dénombrait à plus de 400. Tous s'opposaient à ce massacre inutile, puis se leva un homme, Cassius Longinus, qui rappela aux sénat comme à l'empereur que la loi devait être appliqué avant tout, pour la sécurité et la préservation de l'état. Ainsi, conformément à la loi, ces 400 innocents furent exécutés.

Il marqua une pause, regard Spock qui l'écoutait avec intérêt et fascination puis reprit.

- Je ne pense pas que la fin justifie les moyens, ni que la mort de 400 hommes soit excusable pour la préservation d'un empire. Mino devait nous aider à évoluer, mais nous saurons bien le faire par nous même. Qu'advienne que pourra. Si les choses tournent mal, on pourra accuser le destin. A cela, les grecs et les romains y croyaient aussi. Je ne vous aurais pas sacrifié au nom d'une justice quelconque. Par ailleurs …

Il sourit.

- … je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il serait advenu si l'on avait pas exécuté ces esclaves.

Spock le dévisagea puis déclara.

- C'est illogique.

Mais Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, car la lueur de contentement de fond de ses yeux ne lui échappa pas.

* * *

Spock dormait déjà. Jim avait prit l'habitude de s'allonger à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à rester immobile ce soir là. Il était retourné s'asseoir à son bureau et signait quelques papiers lorsqu'une lettre manuscrite tomba d'un tiroir. Intrigué, Kirk la ramassa, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était de Mino.

_Cher Capitaine Kirk,_

_Lorsque vous aurez cette lettre en main, je serais déjà morte. Peut-être même - je l'espère - m'aurez vous tué de vos propre main. _

_La surprise doit être grande pour vous. La Mino capricieuse et folle que vous avez connu est bien étrangère à celle qui vous écrit. La divine comédie que je vous ai joué devait vous aider à appuyer sur la gâchette le moment venu. Il est vrai que la fusion de mon métabolisme avec ceux de ces monstres m'a poussé à dévorer vos deux hommes d'équipage, et peut-être même davantage à l'heure qu'il est. Mes propos sans queue ni tête sont sans doute eux aussi né de cette douleur et ces incohérences qui parcouraient mon esprit. _

_Tout ce que je vous ai raconté à mon sujet est vrai. J'espère que Monsieur Spock se porte bien. Ma morsure devait lui permettre de guérir du mal qui le rongeait, et j'espère également qu'il n'a pas eu trop mal ni davantage souffert psychologiquement. _

_Nous voilà seul à seul pour la dernière fois capitaine. J'ai donc décidé de vous révélé la raison première de ma venue sur votre vaisseau. _

_Ma raison, c'était vous, ainsi que monsieur Spock. _

_Connaissez vous les histoires perses, grecques ou romaines, dont vous êtes un amateur ? Eh bien, ces trois cultures avaient en commun une perception de l'amour tout autre que la notre. Je me tint ici pour briser tous vous tabous. Toutes formes d'amour quelques qu'elles soient doivent être autorisé et exprimée dans votre galaxie, et en dépit de tout ce que vous en penserez, vous serez, vous, le premier a suivre cet exemple, étant l'un des capitaines les plus admirés de la flotte de la Fédération Intergalactique. Votre renommé servira a étouffer les mécontentement qui suivrons votre décision et la polémique disparaîtra au fils du temps, pour qu'enfin la loi tourne en votre faveur. Cela sera difficile. Vous devrez affronter les moqueries, les reproches … mais vous parviendrez à surmontez tout cela. _

_Voilà la raison pour la quelle ce devait être vous, capitaine, qui deviez connaître ce changement, car au plus profond de vous vous saviez déjà que vous étiez marié à l'Enterprise, mais également à votre second officier, monsieur Spock, dont j'aimerais dorénavant que vous preniez plus grand soin. _

_Sachez que je suis heureuse de savoir que je vais mourir, car des siècles d'existence ne sauraient combler le manque que j'ai connu toutes ces années passées, dans le froid et la solitude de ma grotte. Vous capitaine, qui mourrez jeune à mes yeux, connaîtrez le temps qui passe, mais avant tout l'éternité de partager votre bonheur et votre amour avec une personne à qui vous apprendrez comment le recevoir. _

_Avec toute la tendresse et l'amitié d'une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge,_

_Mino._

Kirk lu et relu cette lettre, puis la rangea dans un tiroir, passant rapidement sa main devant ses pupilles humides. Puis il se leva et regarda Spock endormit. D'un geste de main, il chassa les mèches de son front et se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec douceur.

Spock saurait bien assez tôt de quoi il en retournerait. C'était écrit à présent. Ils avaient toutes la vie devant eux. Les choses devaient venir à leur rythme.

* * *

Voilà, fini ^^

Je dois dire que j'ai préféré Barrière, mais la conclusion de cette fanfic est bien mieux travaillée à mon goût. Je vais essayer de m'atteler à une nouvelle fanfic ( j'avais des idées pour le OS qui devrait continuer Barrières mais j'ai perdu le fil de mon inspiration -' )

Pour l'instant je suis un peu en surcharge de travail ( d'où le ralentissement de la parution de ces derniers chapitres ), donc je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publié la prochaine fanfic. Je pense qu'il s'agira d'un UA pour changer.

En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui sont venu en cours de route et tous ceux qui commenterons. Votre soutient me touche beaucoup. A bientôt :)


End file.
